A Slave To Love
by sailorsenshi7
Summary: Rin and Kagome are both strippers trying to make a way for themselves in the world, until one wish sends both women into feudal Japan, where Rin wakes up just in time to be sold as a slave to a powerful dog demon, Lord Sesshomaru. Can Kagome and Rin escape back to their world? Or will Rin succumb to the desires of her heart?
1. Girls Need To Make A Living

Everything has a purpose. The thought echoed into Rin's head as she viciously stomped on a rather large spider with her sneaker. Rin's father, were he still alive, would have moaned over the death of the spider just then. Everything has a purpose, he would have said to her. The spider consumes the fly, etc. That was all well and fine, honestly. Tragically for the spider, she'd rather have dealt with hordes of flies as opposed to tons of spiders. Flies were annoying; spiders were disgusting mutants, and therefore irrelevant and in need of eradication.

Grossed out at the prospect of spider guts all over the bottom of her shoe, Rin toed off her sneakers and in their place wore a pair of black leather moccasin boots that reached her calves. Adjusting her black pleated skirt and white button up shirt, Rin grabbed her bag and headed for the front door. At the rate she was going, she was going to be late. Not that it mattered much to her, honestly. She hated where she was going. Rin hated that place with a passion of a thousand burning suns, but she needed to be there. She was the last of her family left. How else was she going to pay for the house left in her name, or the car she was wanting? Not many jobs would employ a twenty-year old college dropout at the salary she needed. Sure, this job was humiliating, but it paid the bills.

Rin hadn't really known the members of her family. When she'd been born, her mother had passed away due to complications of child birth, and Rin's father was all she had left. When she was seventeen years old, her father died in a car crash just outside of Vegas. She'd been on her own ever since.

Walking quickly, Rin reached the bus stop just as the double-decker bus pulled up, which was lucky for her, since the wind was blowing fiercely, knocking her skirt and long brown/black hair all around her. Shuffling through her iPod, she settled on the new P!nk album. It was more sappy than she was used to, but P!nk was her idol, and if Rin knew one thing, it was about staying loyal to those you cared about.

Twenty minutes later Rin was entering through the blacked out doors to her place of work. Nodding solemnly to the bouncer, Rin went through a side door located inside the lobby and towards the dressing room. The walls and floor were black, and only battery operated candles splayed along the walls helped her find her destination. About a minute later, Rin moved aside a deep blood red curtain, momentarily exposing the strippers located on the other side.

"Shut that shit, dumbass!" a British voice called out. Leila, clad only in a sequin studded thong raced up to Rin, grinning broadly and threw her arms around her. "I am in love with those moccasins, Snow! Can I borrow them sometime?" Walking over to her station, Rin set her bag down on the counter, careful not to knock any of the makeup off and slowly began unzipping her bag, careful not to stare at herself in the mirror.

"Come on, Leila, you know I'd let you borrow them if your feet weren't two sizes larger than mine," Rin laughed softly.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Well you're on right after Kagome finishes up, so I'd hurry if I were you. You've got about 4 minutes left." With that, Leila departed.

Shit, Rin thought. Kagome was here? It was one thing to be humiliated by your job; it was another thing to be humiliated by your job WHILE your best friend worked there with you. Heck, Kagome was the one who helped her 'acquire' this gig.

Being a stripper.

Rin sighed, pulling out her 'barely there' clothing and quickly changed into her stage gear. She had to admit, she might hate what she did, but she'd make roughly $100,000 a year if she stuck with this job. That's about what Kagome made yearly. Rin couldn't have hoped for an outcome like that working her dream job as a writer. Maybe one day, as an editor she'd make that kind of money, and when she had the house paid off, seeking a job opportunity like that would be possible. A girl could dream, right?

Applying a faint amount of blush, lip gloss and adding glitter to her arms, face and hair, Rin adjusted the outfit one last time before quickly bypassing at least four of the other girls, some who were wearing nothing at all while others wore black silken robes. She made her way to another blood red curtain, waiting for Kagome to pass through. When she did, Kagome flashed her a brilliant while smile, showing off a perfect set of teeth. It shouldn't have surprised Rin, considering Kagome was paying her way through dental school.

"It's rough out there tonight, girl. You ready?"

When Rin had first started working here, seeing her best friend of 10 years nude throughout most of the evening had been extremely awkward. Now, Rin barely seemed to notice the bare milky white skin. She also made sure to never check anything out, either. Her eyes always remained slightly away from any of the girls, and she really hoped they behaved the same with her. They probably didn't, but Rin was a bit of prude and preferred to believe they were all just as modest as she was once back in the dressing rooms.

"Define 'rough', will you?" Rin brushed back her bangs nervously.

Kagome gave her a gentle shove towards the stage, "I mean there are plenty of men there tonight and it must be a full moon because they are all being extremely handsy. It was very easy money though. Go on, Rin."

Alright, Rin thought. She could do this. After all, she'd been doing it for a few months. It didn't matter that she felt herself being shunned by her dead family, or the fact that she knew a relationship would never work while she chose this profession. She'd have felt dirty coming home to a man after a night like this. Not that there were many men pining after her… Well, not OUTSIDE the strip joint, anyways.

Plastering on a 'seductive smile', Rin sauntered out as the music changed to fit her dance routine. Before she'd been on stage a full minute, two men had already thrown fistfuls of tens towards her before attempting to rush the stage. The bouncers were already on alert, pulling the men away from Rin before she continued.

What the hell was going on? Nearly stumbling over her Sapphire colored stilettos, Rin gazed around frantically as more men seemed to storm the stage. The music abruptly stopped and instead of ambient lighting, all of the lights went out, almost as if there was a power surge. Or someone had cut the circuit breaker. Shrieking from the panic of the sudden black out, Rin twisted around, her body colliding with another. Frantic, Rin stepped back, the complete darkness freaking her out. She hated the dark. If there was anything in the entire world she hated, it was the dark.

Back peddling, Rin tripped over something behind her, landing roughly on her rump as she practically trampled the body below her.

"Ah hell," she heard squeaked out.

"Kagome?" Rin tossed her legs around before standing and reaching down towards her friend. Well, where she assumed her friend was. They clasped hands awkwardly before Rin helped her up.

"We've got to get out of here, Rin. The men have gone crazy!" Rin heard Kagome scuffling back toward the exit.

"Wait for me," Rin called, rushing forward.

Both women locked hands as they slowly made their way back towards the stage exit. The room had gone eerily quiet around them, and Rin was somewhat frightened that she'd lost her hearing somehow.

"Kagome?" she whispered. "Why does it sound like we're the only ones in here?"

"Sh, Rin. Something's really wrong," Kagome shot back just as quietly. Still, the women moved forward so slowly, their shoes didn't even make any noise along on the tiled floor.

Rin's mind was working frantically as they continued their slow pace towards what they thought was the proper direction toward the dressing rooms.

She just didn't understand it. Why was it so eerily quiet in here? And no light at all? Wouldn't people have been using their cell phones as flashlights to see? Hell, they'd been moving around for about two minutes, shouldn't they have come across anything at all? It almost seemed like they were in a void of some sort. However strange that might have seemed.

"Kagome," Rin's voice cracked. "Something is really wrong. I don't think we're exactly where we think we are."

"What do you mean, Rin?"

"I don't know how to explain it, exactly. I just know that we should have made it to the exit by now, but we haven't. I can't hear anyone, can you? And don't you think someone would have brought some sort of light out already? Not to mention Leila is afraid of the dark too... Wouldn't she have screamed when the lights flashed off?"

Rin felt Kagome stop moving.

"I have my cell phone on me."

Rin's eyes bulged.

"This whole damn time you've had your phone and you haven't used it yet? What the hell, Kagome?!"

"I'm sorry," Kagome practically shouted as a tiny light appeared in her hand. Her words seemed to bounce off the darkness "I was in the process of freaking out, Rin. My phone wasn't exactly on my list of priorities!"

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Slowly, the little rectangle of light began to circle around them. Kagome brought it in front of them, hoping to see an exit, what direction they were in, ANYTHING. But there was literally nothing but a vast emptiness.

"What… I don't understand. What's going on?" Kagome's voice edged on borderline hysteria. "We should have seen something. Why haven't we seen anything? Rin, what's happening to us? Where are we? Oh God, I just want to go home. I promise, I'll never strip again, I swear!"

Rin wanted to laugh. Loudly, obnoxiously, she just wanted to get something out. What was wrong with them? Kagome never thought of her job the way Rin did, and Rin wasn't the type to start bouncing off the walls when danger was looming ahead.

"Kagome, can you try calling someone? See if you get reception?"

"Sure." The screen lit up once more as Kagome clicked on something.

"I didn't say to check Facebook! How about we dial 911 or something, eh?"

"Nothings working, Rin. Maybe we should just keep walking." Kagome hesitantly lifted the phone again, hoping in vain to find something amidst the darkness.

Something large and seemingly malevolent started to encircle the two women. Both shrieked, even as Kagome yelled, "Something isn't right. I can feel it. It seems so out of place in this world." Invisible tentacles wrapped around both women, trying to push them apart. When Rin reached down to grab the tentacles, her hand came in contact with her stomach. What was happening?

"What are you talking about, Kagome? What world are you talking about?"

"Oh, Rin. I'm so sorry to have involved you in this. I didn't know it was real, I swear. I had no idea."

Rin's thoughts became even more panicked at the rising hysteria sounding from Kagome's voice. A whistling sound, almost like the wind, picked up and came from all around them, making it hard to hear each other without shouting. Strangely, although it seemed like wind, nothing moved or rustled at all. They were truly trapped in some sort of void. Time loop. SOMETHING.

"He calls to me when I'm dreaming. I said I wanted to be with him, but I had no idea he was real. I swear, I didn't know he was real!"

A solid force came between them, threatening to break apart their vise like grip as they clung to one another. Soon the pull was so strong, Rin could barely hold on to Kagome's hands. The cell phone seemed all but forgotten.

"Kagome, what's happening to us? You know, don't you? Please, just answer me!" Rin shouted, but heard no reply. "Kagome? Kagome!" The invisible force plummeted Rin further and further from the spot she was sure Kagome waited. It was effectively separating them, and Rin felt such sorrow at knowing she was probably going to die, and poor Kagome would be lost in this void forever. Surely if Kagome knew what this was, that meant Rin wasn't supposed to be here and therefore, she didn't matter.

Everything has a purpose.

What a joke, Rin thought cruelly. Cringing at a sudden burst of bright purple light, Rin jerked an arm in front of her, shielding her eyes. A few seconds passed, though it seemed like hours before Rin could focus her eyes enough to glance around her. A surreal image of flowers upon flowers crowded her vision. The field was beautiful, incandescent, she even felt safe. The purple sun cast a light violet hue among the meadow, yet it all seemed foggy, almost as if Rin was dreaming of being there.

Although she heard no noise or sensed any movement, something inside her demanded she turn around. Her attention needed to be focused on something behind her. Slowly, ever so slowly, Rin turned, ignoring the awkward movement of stiletto and ground as her heels began to sink into the lush earth. Before her stood someone, and as he approached her breath hitched inward.

"I know you." And with that, Rin collapsed to the floor.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole, Alice

"We'll start the auction off at 200 Dragon Rubies, can I get 200?"

I jerked awake once I heard a gavel slamming hard onto a wooden stand. Once my eyes adjusted to the flickering lights, I gasped audibly.

Where was I?

I stood up from the wooden floor awkwardly, as if my entire body was sore. I seemed to be lined up amongst a group of women, most of whom were dressed in some type of old clothing. What was going on?

I tried to lift my arms, but as they came up a force kept them from moving any higher than my waist. A rattling of chains had me looking down, horrified to notice a thick metal chain captured both of my wrists. From my wrist cuffs one more thick chain ran down and separated only to shackle my ankles. I was effectively caught.

Tragically, I was also still wearing my stripper gear. In the grand scheme of things, anything was better than nothing.

"Kagome," I called out, frantic to find my friend. I looked around, but didn't notice her among the group of downtrodden women.

"Silence, slave!" A fat hand came into my line of vision just as I was slapped hard across the face. The sting caused me to gasp in pain. "You will not speak or I'll cut out your tongue, understand me, wench?"

"Fuck off, asshole! You understand that?" Anger rose through my bones and must have shown through my eyes because the large man in front of me took a shocked step back. "Where is Kagome?" I practically shouted into his face, throwing myself forward despite the heavy chains or the 4-inch heels that prevented such movements. I fell forward, landing hard on my knees.

The large man turned around abruptly before grabbing hold of a leather whip and purposefully walking towards me.

"Get back in line, slave, or such as I breathe I'll whip you until you can no longer stand."

Well.

I lurched backward, narrowly escaping the smack of the whip. Sweat beaded along my forehead, no doubt causing the glitter to pool together. I breathed in deeply, my breasts nearly bulging from the purple sequined bra.

Where was I? And why, wherever I was, did I have to be wearing this? This was one of my more uncomfortable 'outfits', so it would figure I'd be caught in some kind of hellish place wearing it. Did my luck know no bounds? I didn't think so.

I tried to glance around, to take in my surroundings but the lights flashing above my head were too bright to notice anything beyond them. I was on some sort of wooden stage, I knew that. The wood looked old and seemed unsteady beneath my feet. There were a few other women chained in front of me, but I couldn't spot Kagome. Where was she? How many women were behind me?

I hoped she had made it out okay. Please have let her made it out okay.

"Step forward, bitch." The young girl in front of me stumbled as a rough hand shoved her forward. The same man grabbed my chains and yanked me forward roughly, probably hoping I'd fall again, which I almost did.

I looked ahead, watching as the young Japanese girl, dressed in what had to be an old style kimono, walked forward on awkward wooden flip flops. Who on earth wore those now a days? The girl kept going until finally she reached the dwarf-like man at the podium. When I got a longer look at the man I was weirdly reminded of a fish due to the way his face seemed thin and his lips and nose seemed to stick out longer than the rest of his face. Strangely enough, the lighting made it seem as if he had some sort of gills marring the side of his neck. It had to have been a trick of the lighting. I shook off the feeling and wondered where the other two women had gone in front of me.

"This young girl was found in the village near the Northern borderlands, she was one of the villages finest young seamstresses. The bidding starts at 50 Dragon rubies."

Dragon rubies? What on Earth were those?

The little girl began to weep as the bidding came to a close at 600 Dragon Rubies and what had to be a giant stepped forward and dragged her back into the shadows with him.

"Next," the head of the auction shouted. The next thing I knew, I was being tugged forward until I reached the wooden podium. I looked down and gasped audibly. The man in front of me didn't seem to man at all. He looked like a man/fish hybrid. It was truly disturbing.

"Now now," wheezed out the fish man. "I don't need to say what we've got here, do I?" Distinct chuckles sounded from in front of me, although I couldn't see anyone. The lights were nearly blinding. "The finest of selections, this sex slave already comes equipped with her own seductive wardrobe, perfect for any human or demon to feast upon both sexually OR hungrily."

What?

"This slave will do anything and EVERYTHING you desire, so whet your appetite with this delicious piece of human flesh-"

"Stop, what are you doing? I'm not a sex slave!" I jerked on the chains angrily, fiercely disappointed when it did nothing but anger my captive. The fish man cast one angry glance at me before his hand reached out and slapped me across the face. The large man holding my chains laughed loudly, jerking the chains, causing me to fall flush against his sweaty body. He grabbed ahold of one of my breasts with his free hand.

"Stop!" I elbowed the man in the gut before yanking my body away as quickly as I could to avoid any repercussions.

"Silence, slave!" The fish man looked into the crowd. "She's a feisty one, is she not? We'll start the bidding off at 200 Dragon Rubies. Can I get 200 Dragon Rubies?"

"The great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru will give 1,000 Dragon Rubies for the slave!" A froggish voice chirped out.

The fish man's eyes practically bulged at the name. "The great Dog Demon of the Western Lands is here? What an honor it is." He glanced at me. "And what a pity it is for you my dear. Dog Demons always enjoy feasting on the flesh of humans."

I thought I might have fainted. "Wh-what's a dog demon?" I pulled ever so slightly on my chains. "I just want to go home."

The crowd laughed at the whimper in my voice.

"What's a dog demon?" The froggy voice piped up angrily. "Why you insolent woman! You will pay for insulting the great dog demon!"

"Silence."

A rich, melodic voice sounded out through the crowd, instantly making my knees weak. Just one simple word and I was captivated, mesmerized beyond the point of sanity. I wanted to listen to him forever. I wanted, no needed, to do anything he asked of me, as long as it came out as a caress along my senses.

Wait, what was I thinking? I needed to get the hell out of here.

"Why, Lord Sesshomaru! I had no idea you'd be gracing our modest auction with your presence! What an honor it is to serve you, my Lord!" The fish man all but drooled all over the voice I'd yet to put a face to.

I'd probably been sold to some deformed, disgusting creature. It would be fitting, considering the day I'd been having.

I was being sold at an auction as a sex slave, wearing a stripper outfit with 4-inch heels. The sequins covering my bra and silver/purple panties were practically a beacon to anyone with eyes. My hair was probably a huge mess from all of this, most likely giving me a 'likes it rough' kind of image. Now, an ugly, morally depraved man who thought he was a DEMON planned to purchase me with fake money. No doubt he probably thought he could use me for all kinds of disgusting sexual acts. That's what sex slaves were for, right?

It didn't matter. I was going to get the hell away from this nut, find Kagome and get the hell away from here… Wherever 'here' was. Why the hell was this happening to me?

"Well," fish man cleared his throat. "I believe we can agree that no one will be challenging your bid, Lord Sesshomaru. Come and claim your most succulent prize."

The fish man might as well have been describing a piece of steak. 'Succulent'? At least he hadn't called me a 'juicy morsel'. I nearly rolled my eyes until I noticed movement straight ahead of me.

He was the most breathtaking man I'd ever laid my eyes on. He wore a white kimono with some sort of armor, there was fur wrapped around one of his arms and he moved with a sure and steady pace. Almost as if he knew no one would dare get in his way.

Long, silver flowing hair captured his face, and his face… A crescent moon marking adorned his forehead, as well as purple stripes covering both cheekbones. When he stepped closer into the light, I noticed he had the most intoxicating golden eyes I'd ever stared into. I was so enraptured by his physical beauty I nearly forgot to breathe.

Never had a man entranced me in such a way. He was magnificent. Beautiful. But he seemed something else as well. With each step he took it was increasingly more difficult not to notice how dangerous he seemed. How powerful. He did seem like someone people would refer to as a lord. He also made me think of some sort of ruthless warrior.

It didn't matter how beautiful I thought this man to be, it was clear he would be a huge danger to me the longer I stayed with him, which meant immediate escape was completely necessary.

Another rough arm shoved me from behind, almost causing me to plummet into this Lord Sesshomaru character. Annoyance flashed across his features before a calm mask settled over his face. With barely a flick of his wrist, a green flash of light, almost like a whip, shot out from his hand. It struck the large man in the face, causing him to fall face down. After a stunned moment of silence from the crowd, a riot of cheers sounded. I kept looking down, expecting the man to get back up. I didn't see him move again.

"Here, my Lord! A key to undo the chains of your slave." Fish man held out the key, expecting the silver haired sex god to grab hold, only he didn't. He didn't even acknowledge the fish man, his golden eyes were too busy staring into mine for whatever reason. I should have looked away, not wanting him to think I was in any way interested, only I was having a hell of a time NOT being interested.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's lips barely moved before a tiny green toad-like creature leapt toward the key, carrying some sort of staff and wearing a dull brown kimono.

"Aah!" I shrieked, jumping into the air before trying to run away.

"What the hell is that thing? Let me go!" I jerked on the chains, trying in vain to get away from that grotesque beast. "Please, keep it away from me!"

"Why you little brat! I'll show you to disrespect me." The toad came lurching in my direction, a heated expression all over his face. The thing nearly reached me before I did the only thing I could think of; I ran and hid behind the demon holding my chains.

"Please, my Lord! Don't let it hurt me." I practically wailed in terror, my hands clutching the back of his kimono, my face buried in soft white fur.

"Jaken. Enough."

"But… But, my Lord!"

"I said enough."

My shoulders practically drooped with relief as I heard a soft shuffling of the creature leading away from me.

"Thank you." I whispered into the demon's back, knowing on some level that he heard me.

"Come."

He gently pulled the chains, slowly leading me forward into the crowd.

"Wait, please. My friend. She was taken here with me. I can't leave her. I beg you, please help me save her."

This Lord Sesshomaru stared at me for what seemed like an eternity before glancing back at the stage.

"Which one." The question came out as more of a statement.

I turned with him, finally being able to see the stage clearly, and all the women lining it. I didn't notice her at first, mostly because she was fully clothed, but as soon as I took in her long mop of black hair I almost cried with happiness.

"Kagome!" I shouted, hoping she'd heard me.

Kagome jerked her head up, fear and worry etched along her brow.

"You're here," she called out lowly, almost as if she didn't believe it was me.

"That's her, right there, my Lord!" I clutched his wrist in momentary happiness. I wanted to weep with joy knowing that at least one thing had gone right in the last few hours. Kagome was alive and safe. Well, kind of safe.

"Jaken, claim the girl." Sesshomaru then turned and without another word pulled me along into the darkness of the crowded room.

I felt panic blossoming in the center of my heart as I glimpsed the inhabitants within the room. They weren't people. Some held humanish features, much like the beautiful man guiding me through the crowd, but the rest of these things weren't human. Did demons truly exist? What was this place?

'I didn't know it was real.' Kagome's voice echoed through my thoughts.

Just what had Kagome done?


	3. Escape is Imminent

A few hours later found Kagome and myself being 'escorted' through the woods. It had to be well into the night as the moon was the only light to help guide my feet from haphazardly tripping over roots and such. Kagome didn't seem to be faring any better, yet she was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt plus tennis shoes, which led me to care a lot less about her well-being at the moment than my own.

"What happened to your other clothes?" I asked curiously and somewhat enviously. I would be trapped by chains by a bunch of lunatics in nothing other than stripper clothing, while the chick who landed me here was fully clothed. It was extremely depressing.

"Fred gave me the rest of the night off right before all this happened," she said, referring to our manager at the gentleman's club. "I was just about to leave when all the lights flashed off, and the next thing I knew you were tripping over me."

"Yeah, about that" I whispered to her. "What the hell is going on, where the fuck am I and what did you do to make this happen?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kagome had the nerve to look indignant.

"Um, as I recall, you were shouting how sorry you were to me as a giant invisible force tore us apart in some creepy pitch black void, and the next thing I know, I'm being sold as a damn sex slave to the man who leapt INTO the air and floated away about an hour ago. Now I'm going to ask you again, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

I was still completely shocked from the recent events. Who wouldn't have been? Not the mention the man, thing, beast? Whatever, went flying through the air and disappeared, leaving us with the toad creature, and the damn thing was all too pleased to yank on my extended chains just to see me trip and fall as we walked aimlessly through the forest. If he kept that up I was going to end up spraining my ankle. Walking in these giant heels was hard.

Kagome looked stricken as we wandered deeper into the woods.

"Rin, I don't know what happened, okay? I just kept having these dreams about a man in some sort of red robe who was searching for me. He said there was a way to bring me to him if I wanted to go and I said yes. I thought it was only a dream, and I had no idea we would end up like this. I'm really sorry."

"What, you had no idea the man in the red robe's idea of a good time was selling us as sex slaves to Superman?" I just wanted to shut my eyes, wake up and have this horrid nightmare be over. Was that too much to ask?

Clearly it was.

"Why would you want to be in a place like this anyway? Is your life back home so unappealing?" I looked down at the forest floor, trying to hide the hut in my face. We'd practically been through everything together. We were soul sisters of a sort. At least I thought we were.

"It's not that I don't like living with you. I love you, Rin. It's just that I'm lonely. That's why I thought I'd dreamt up the perfect man. I'm not lonely when I'm with him. It's refreshing and he's perfect." Kagome looked away shyly. "I know it sounds stupid."

"No." I reached out awkwardly, the chains rattling together. "No, it sounds great, Kagome. Really. I understand what you're saying to me." Gold eyes flashed in my mind, causing my heart to race and a slow burn to start in my womb. I nearly jerked back in surprise, trying to rid myself of the image. I couldn't be thinking about my captor, especially romantically. I needed to get out of these chains and escape with Kagome.

"This… None of this makes sense at all. We need to get the hell out of here," I whispered to a startled Kagome.

"Hush you pathetic humans! The great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru has left me to deal with you fools, and I won't allow you to talk unless spoken to." The toad creature screeched out, yanking the long chains in attempt to startle us.

I tripped over a fallen branch, nearly plummeting to the ground. The toad shrieked in laughter as I stopped to peel off the stilettos. Angry, I threw the stilettos into a dense part of the forest, hoping they would have traveled further, but what with the shackles, I would settle for that.

Why were we even still here? The deliciously handsome demon man was gone, leaving us with a 3 ft tall toad. Couldn't we just overpower the damn thing and run back home?

Why hadn't I thought of this an hour ago?

I glanced up at Kagome before directing my eyes at the toad and back to her. Her own widened in alarm.

"Rin, are you saying—"

"SILENCE!" The chains clanked together furiously.

Angered by the toad's attitude, I slowly nodded my head before mouthing, 'one, two, three' and with that we both yanked roughly on the chains that bound us, sending the creature plummeting to the ground on his back, brown kimono flying all around him. His odd looking walking stick clanked onto the hard earth.

I leapt for the toad, wrapping the end of my chain around his neck and applying a tiny bit of pressure. He squeaked in surprise, arms flailing wildly as his face puffed up from the slight lack of oxygen.

"Kagome, quick! The keys are in his kimono pocket. Fish them out, will you?" The toad started squirming and yelling, causing dirt to fly up and lodge itself in his throat as he inhaled what little breath he could.

"Why you insolent—Aah," the creature began coughing fiercely, his small neck tightening even further along the chain.

"Don't move," I glared down at him. "Kagome, come on already. Don't just stand there, help us get out of this mess!"

"Right, sorry." She rushed over, ignoring the clanking sound of our chains as she searched for the keys. "I don't feel… Ah, there they are."

In moments we were both freed from the heavy chains. I wanted to weep with joy, but first we had to tie up the toad. I started dragging the unconscious toad off the main dirt road and towards the forest.

"There's a thick enough tree right there, Rin. We'll just tie him up and toss the key into the road so when someone finds him he can get free." Kagome picked up the toad's large staff that had fallen.

"You want someone to help him? He's been nothing but an ass to both of us!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Help this thing out? Was she serious? It was a monster!

"We can't just tie him up to a tree for the next fifty years and expect him to be fine, alright? Jeez. We're not barbarians."

"Speak for yourself," I muttered bitterly as we hauled him up against the tree and tied him there. Kagome gently set the key on the dirt before drawing a giant circle around it with the tip of his cane.

"Release the Staff of Two Heads at once! Lord Sesshomaru will see you killed for this direct disobedience!" Clearly the little demon creature had woken up.

"He'll have to catch us first," I winked at the toad. I looked to Kagome as she set the staff down. "Let's find home and make sure we stay there forever, got it?" She nodded and we set off on our unlikely journey.

~*~

"I think we're lost." Kagome's voice echoed back to me.

We'd been wandering for hours and had yet to come across any city streets, shops or houses. Hell, I couldn't even see a cell phone tower. It was just past dawn and I feared we'd be stuck traveling throughout the forest for the rest of our lives. Or at least until something like a giant bear found us and ate us for breakfast.

The thought of breakfast had my stomach rumbling.

"We're not lost, Kagome. Just wait, any second now and we're going to stumble upon a McDonald's or a Starbucks. Those things are practically everywhere, so we'll find one unless we've traveled back in time to a place where fast food doesn't exist. Ha."

I just wanted to rest. Eat. Sleep. Dream about seductive golden eyes staring straight into my soul. Was that too much to hope for? I didn't think so, especially after the last 24 hours I had.

"How's your battery doing?"

Kagome's flashlight app on her phone was shining brightly into the darkness.

"It looks like the battery has about-" The light shut off abruptly. "I think it died." Kagome's voice became melancholy.

I sped up along, grabbing Kagome's arm reassuringly. "That's okay, it's been helpful for the last few hours. I'm just glad you had it on you."

"Do you hear that," Kagome asked.

I strained my ears. Everything was quiet.

"No, I don't hear anything, why?"

"That's my point. Shouldn't there be birds chirping or something? There were a few minutes ago and now there's nothing but silence."

"I don't know, Kagome. My nickname might be Snow White, but I'm not ACTUALLY Snow White. Or Mary Friggin' Poppins. I don't care why the birds stopped singing, alright? It's probably because we're making a heck of a lot of noise by trumping through all these bushes. All I DO know is that I'm tired and hungry, so I could care less about some birds and their lack of vocal chords. Besides, what birds chirp at night? It's probably bats or something."

"I think someone is following us. I don't know why, but I can feel it. Almost like eyes are staring into my soul. The presence definitely feels demonic." Kagome stop moving and shut her eyes. It was almost as if her entire body hummed with energy. A small white light started to shine from her chest. The more still she became, the more the light began to cover her entire body.

"Kagome… I'm starting to get a little freaked out right now. Why are you talking about demonic auras, and why the hell are you glowing?" I took a cautious step back.

Goosebumps broke out along my exposed flesh, so practically everywhere, as the hair on Kagome's head slowly began to lift into the air, almost as if it were defying the laws of gravity.

I took another quick step back. Kagome's eyes shot open and she screamed, "The demon that bought us! Run!"

A pair of golden eyes flashed through my mind as I hurried along after Kagome, who was rushing ahead of me through the woods. My feet were bare, swollen and aching. No doubt they were cut from walking through the forest for hours without my heels on, but I rushed after Kagome, trying in vain to catch up to her. Kagome raced ahead, her dark clothing nearly masking her completely in the darkness.

I felt more than heard movement behind me a second before strong arms grabbed me around the waist, and threw me lightly on the ground. I landed on my back and saw a streak of white before my captor was lying on top of me. The beautiful one with golden eyes.

Lord Sesshomaru.

"You will stay as I collect your friend." He breathed down at me, his body practically molded to mine through his kimono. Silver hair fell around me, seeming to make a curtain between our faces and the rest of the world. "Do you understand, human?"

"Yes." The word came out on a sigh.

A strong pool of desire made its way from my head all the way to my toes. Why was I so captivated by this man?

The demon inhaled deeply, head coming towards the nape of my neck. His nose brushed along the column of my neck, causing a shiver to work its way up from my spine. For an instant I thought he was going to lick my neck.

He stood up abruptly before silently approaching the direction Kagome was in. I shook my head, determined to regain my senses. I couldn't let him get to her, could I? We didn't both need to suffer the same fate at the hands of this brutal demon. God, he ATE people. How was I going to stop him?

I leapt up and charged after him, launching myself off the ground and onto his large, and surprisingly muscular, back. Hands latching along his neck, I probably looked like I wanted a piggy ride, but he stopped suddenly and began to grab my arms. I covered his eyes with my hands, ignoring his growl of frustration.

"Run! Run and don't come back! Get away from here!" I shouted out, hoping Kagome heard me. Lord Sesshomaru turned quickly, causing my legs to flail wildly as my hands clung to his head.

Angry, although gentle, hands wrapped themselves around me and yanked me off of his back. I flew forward, breasts popping out from my sequined top as I slammed face-first onto the ground roughly, breath leaving my lungs in a rush. I scrambled up awkwardly, shrieking as Lord Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and flipped me onto my back. Breasts bared, I stared up at him, horrified of what would happen next. I used my bruised heels to push myself further back, shrinking away as the demon approached me, silver hair swaying gently in the breeze.

Blood red eyes stared down at me, his jaw elongating as his markings stretched dangerously.

This was it. I was going to be eaten. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed towards my exposed breasts. Oh God. Was he going to rape me before he ate me? I shivered uncontrollably, hands reaching up to put my bra back together, effectively covering myself.

We stared at each other for long minutes before his face returned to normal and his eyes shifted back into that gorgeous gold. He walked until his kimono brushed my knees.

"You ARE MINE." The words hissed out on a breath before his hand reached down to caress my forehead. Then the forest went dark as did the entire world around me.


	4. Kagome and Inuyasha Meet

"Run! Run and don't come back! Get away from here!"

Kagome ran for hours it seemed, although she knew that realistically, only precious minutes had flown by. She wanted to go back, to fight that demon and free Rin, but she didn't have the courage nor the means to defeat such a villain. She felt a power stirring within her, but it only made Kagome feel more uncertain and frightened. She hadn't wanted to tell Rin, but she knew they weren't in Japan any longer. At least not their timeline of Japan. She knew it down to her very core. Almost as if some unseen force had awoken within her, guiding her now. Further away from the demon. Unfortunately, it was also leading her further away from her best friend.

Poor Rin, Kagome thought. Suffering because of Kagome's whimsical heart. How could she leave Rin to whatever terrible fate awaited her? She needed to turn around, go back for her sister. It was the only thing to do. Kagome stopped, prepared to run back for Rin.

_Stop_, something in her mind told her. Almost whispered to her like a delicate caress along her senses. Kagome stopped abruptly. The forest around her was alive with the wild nightlife, but no one else was around her. She glanced around.

Was this the world the man in her dreams lived in? Such a brutal place… All she wanted to do was return home. She had to find a way to do so, but before she could actively leave, she needed Rin with her. The two women were like sisters and it would kill Kagome to know something disastrous had happened to Rin because of her own foolishness.

Kagome should have known her dream was more than it seemed.

The man… No, the half-demon he claimed himself to be was too real to be someone she'd made up. Too handsome and gruff in his manners. Kagome wouldn't have thought such a man up, no matter how lonely she'd been. And she had been lonely. Terribly so. The only thing she'd had in her life was Rin and the acute loneliness that had begun consuming her heart.

However, ever since she'd began having dreams about him calling out to her, asking her to come home, something different had started structuring itself around her life.

Kagome was beginning to feel stronger, a sense of power she didn't know she possessed had begun lurking throughout the depths of her soul, demanding to be set free. Of course, in her own world it just felt like some heavy emotion, almost like some sort of purpose she had been created for.

But in this place… In this time the sensation was starting to overwhelm her. It wasn't just an emotional object anymore. She truly possessed some sort of power. _Stop_, the feeling seemed to whisper into her mind yet again as she attempted to move toward Rin's direction.

Just like when she'd sensed that demon earlier, she had the same feeling now. She could feel it approaching and she knew it's intent was malevolent. The demon was centered on causing chaos and it wanted to hurt someone, but Kagome sensed it wasn't her or Rin… Not directly anyway. The demon, this Sesshomaru, was using them to hurt someone he shared a connection with. But who? Kagome didn't care to find out, if she was being honest with herself. The demon's business was his own, all she cared about was Rin's safety.

Following the directions she felt was right, Kagome headed deeper into her original direction, hoping this was what would help her get Rin back safely. 

Kagome paused sometime later in the forest, using a large tree to hold herself up. She was exhausted, physically and mentally. She hadn't had food in nearly a day it seemed, nor water. She needed to find a stream, maybe then she could catch some fish, although she didn't want to create a fire in the off chance the demon was searching for her, so she'd have to eat it raw.

Her stomach growled in appreciation just by the mere thought.

What she wouldn't give for a Big Mac.

A warm sensation worked its way through her head and down to her heart, seeming to spread completely throughout her body. For a sudden moment, Kagome felt peaceful.

"I hoped you'd come here."

That voice… Could it be?

Kagome looked up to find a man in a red kimono with long silver hair, dog ears she found so precious and a smirk on his face. He was standing on a branch of a nearby tree, the rising sun lighting up behind him.

"It's you… But I thought I'd made you up?" Kagome stared up at the half-demon in awe.

"Heh, fat chance of that happening. Are you hungry? We should probably find you something to eat." The demon jumped down, smiling slightly as Kagome's legs gave out and she sat down on the ground abruptly. He reached down and gently grabbed her hand, helping to pull her up to his height.

"I…I don't understand. Who are you and how did I end up here?" The words left Kagome's mouth in a breathless rush.

Nothing made sense. Could she be dreaming?

The aches filling her body told her differently. She had to be actually experiencing all of this.

"I'm Inuyasha, and you're in feudal Japan. I asked you if you wanted to be with me, remember Kagome?"

"Yes. I dreamed about you," she reached up slowly before placing her hand on his cheek, staring up at him adoringly.

"I feel like I've known you before. Why is that?"

His hand held hers immobile along his cheek.

"There's a priestess in a village nearby. Her name is Kaede, and she gave me a way to contact the woman who should have been born in this time as my soul mate. I was hesitant at first, trying to get a-hold of you, but when I realized how lonely you were in your world, I had to find you and bring you to me."

"How do you know I'm your soul mate and wouldn't I have been born here if I was supposed to be?"

Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"My idiot brother found out about your family and killed some of them off before the few left managed to escape. Had they remained here, you eventually would have been born in Japan around this time, but since that asshole practically wiped out your family it was all delayed. I'm not quite sure how it works. But you ARE my soul mate, Kagome. Can't you sense it?"

She could, of course she could, that's why the pull to this half-demon was so strong and intense.

"You said your brother was destroying members of my family to prevent us being together? Why?"

"He despises me and my human mother for causing our father to stray from his demon wife. He pretty much finds any reason to cause me grief, not to mention the fact that he just hates humans. He doesn't see a need for them. He'd eradicate them all if he felt like it."

Kagome sucked in a deep breath, beginning to tremble uncontrollably.

"What is it, Kagome?" He wrapped her protectively in his arms, his hand resting comfortably on the back of her head to bring her as close to him as possible.

The movement felt so right and wonderful, if Kagome had any doubts about him they were squashed. It seemed as if they'd done this a thousand times.

"Does your half-brother look like you at all? Long silver hair, wears a white kimono with body armor?"

She felt Inuyasha's body stiffen. He pulled her away from him so he could stare into her eyes. The lack of contact left her feeling oddly bereft. She only wanted to nuzzle into him until she could wedge her way into his heart and never come back out. Inuyasha would keep her safe. She knew it.

"You've met him? Did he hurt you? If he did I'll kill that bastard, Kagome. I swear it."

"No. When I was brought here to you, something must have went wrong and my best friend Rin was dragged along with me. When we woke up, we were being auctioned off as sex slaves. He bought my friend Rin and she begged him to take me along, which he did. We escaped from him a few hours ago, but he caught her, Inuyasha. He has my friend. What's he going to do with her?"

Was he going to kill her for attempting to escape? They had to save Rin!

"He must have thought she was you at that auction. Somehow he found out about the spell to send you here, and he found out where you ended up. Is it possible he thinks your friend Rin is you?"

"I'm not sure what he thinks, but he's not going to kill her, is he?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything else, he just held her more fiercely.


	5. The Bat Demon

Two days passed. I heard and saw nothing of Kagome, and for that I was extremely thankful. After she ran off, Lord Sesshomaru brought me back to where I'd tied up the toad, Master Jaken. I thought he was going to beat me, or kill me. Maybe even rape me to teach me a lesson… After all, Lord Sesshomaru had purchased me for sex, but he didn't lay a hand on me.

I still wasn't sure why.

We'd been traveling a lot, barely pausing to rest. I was exhausted, my feet were aching and I missed Kagome. I hoped she was safe. Well, as safe as she could be in this world.

Nothing made sense anymore.

I just wanted to go home…

And yet…

* * *

"YOU ARE MINE."

His eyes stared down at mine, crimson clashing with my chocolate gaze. As he reached out to caress my forehead, it wasn't done in anger, but some sort of reverence.

* * *

I shivered at that memory from two day ago.

I should have been terrified when he touched me, a demon sent straight from my nightmare, but I wasn't afraid, not at all. It had seemed right on so many levels when his hands were touching me, but it didn't make any kind of sense.

I didn't want to feel any sort of connection with the man, the monster. I didn't belong here, I didn't need to be here and I knew for sure I wasn't going to live my life out as someone's slave. I deserved better than that. I doubt the demon could give me what I wanted, even if he desired me to be his...

It didn't matter anyway because I was planning another escape. I had been hoping to have another chance since Kagome ran away, but Lord Sesshomaru hadn't left me alone since that day. If I fished for food, it was under his watchful eye, if I bathed he was no more than one hundred feet away in case I planned on running naked from the water to hide from him. Which I hadn't done; no matter how much I thought about it.

The outfit I still wore left little to the imagination, but I wasn't going to wander around naked. A girl needed some modesty. Even if the sequined outfit had been chafing.

I didn't care how long it took; a day, a week, a month. I was going to escape Master Jaken as soon as the time came, as soon as Lord Sesshomaru left us alone. I just needed to be docile enough to let Sesshomaru believe it was okay to leave me alone with his servant.

We stopped walking shortly after dusk. Master Jaken built a small fire, the flames popping were the only noise around. I was actually surprised how quiet the journey had been since Kagome left. Master Jaken seemed the type to keep talking and never shut up, yet when Lord Sesshomaru was traveling as well, Mast Jaken spoke only when necessary. It had actually been comforting, which was weird. Generally I hated the silence.

As night fell I propped my back up against a tree, shivering from the cool autumn air. Sleep had come few and far between due to all the traveling. When we did pause to rest, I never slept. It was too cold to sleep and I found myself too wary of my companions. After all, they'd purchased me for nefarious means and I didn't want to wake up in an uncomfortable position with one of them, especially if the toad thought I'd be okay with having sex with him. Disgusting.

"Slave. Rest." The monotone voice sounded from beside me. It was him, Lord Sesshomaru.

"I'm fine, thank you." I stifled a yawn.

"It's 'thank you, MY LORD' you insufferable human! Such insolence won't be tolerated!"

I glared at the toad but remained silent. Crossing my arms, I lifted an eyebrow towards Jaken, letting him know I wasn't going to listen to him. I might as well have stuck my tongue out. There was no way I was referring to Sesshomaru as 'my Lord', especially not when he referred to me as 'slave'. He didn't even know my name, and from his cold, careless attitude I highly doubted he ever intended to find out.

"Why you little human insect! Why Lord Sesshomaru puts up with you I have no idea!"

"What a coincidence, Toad. I also have no idea why he puts up with your annoying croaking about anything and everything."

Jaken stood up and took a step toward me.

"Why you little fool! I'll show you how to treat your superiors, you pathetic human." He raised his staff menacingly. I would have shrunken back in fear had a toad not tried to assault me. As it was, I stood up on sore feet, determined to show Jaken just how 'superior' he was to me as I dwarfed him by size alone.

"Jaken. Enough." Lord Sesshomaru called out just as his staff would have connected with the side of my face. Why was everyone trying to hit me in the face?!

"But –But My Lord!"

"If you attempt to harm her again, it will be on your head, Jaken."

I was nearly paralyzed with panic as the toad backed away. Lord Sesshomaru was protecting me? But why would he do a thing like that when he clearly despised anything and everything human?

I looked up at him, still surprised at how tall, graceful and beautiful he always seemed to me. Flocks of women probably rushed him on a daily basis, which would explain why he wandered abandoned parts of the forest; it was probably to avoid being trampled to death by humans. The image in my head almost made me smile, until I remembered this was the man holding me as a prisoner for his own sick and twisted purpose. Not that I knew what that purpose was. Yet.

Jaken sat down with a huff, and continued messing with the fire he'd forgotten in his haste to beat me.

"Thank you…Lord Sesshomaru." I looked down as his piercing gaze seemed to penetrate the very core of my soul.

"Hn."

I sat back down, curling in on myself as I was overcome by a sudden weariness. The tree I'd chosen almost completely blocked the wind, leaving me less cold than I had been the last few days. I began to shut my eyes before I jerked them awake, hoping I'd feel more alert, but I only felt my lids drooping further and further.

"You are obviously tired. Why won't you rest?"

I tried to smile up at that beautiful face with the strange purple markings, but it was taxing just to move the muscles.

"Why do you care, my Lord?"

"Hn. I don't care. I'm merely curious, that's all."

That time I actually grinned up at him until he turned away, pretending not to notice me.

"It gets terribly cold at night and I'm afraid the clothes I arrived here in don't do anything to comfort me at night."

"Hn. Humans, you're so weak. You can't even warm yourself with a mere thought. What a shame the space on Earth is crowded with them."

"Why do you hate us? And why did you buy me as your slave if the mere thought of us disgusts you so much? Why not just let me escape with my friend if my presence makes your stomach churn?" I asked hotly, ready to slap him in the face as I'm sure my own face reflected my rage boiling over.

I stood up awkwardly as Jaken gasped loudly.

"You dare question my Lord Sesshomaru? You have no right, human!"

"And he has right to hate me for nothing I've done? He doesn't even know me and yet he despises the very thing I can't help."

"How can I not disdain what you are? The very smell of you clogs my senses." Sesshomaru answered, his voice practically dripping in disdain.

"And whose fault is that, Sesshomaru? I didn't ask to be here, did I? I didn't jump up and down and say, 'Oh pick me, pick me!' so I won't hate myself for the mistake you made in taking me in as your personal whore."

Before I could move Lord Sesshomaru's open palm had made its way to my neck. I thought he might have squeezed down on it, or hell even broken it, but his thumb merely caressed my erratic pulse.

"The reasons I chose you are my own, slave. I answer to no one, let alone a human woman. You were brought here by Inuyasha, were you not? That pathetic half-demon thinks to make you his woman, yet he can't do that when I've kept the one thing he wants for my own. That is the only purpose you serve for me is causing that fool pain when he realizes I've taken the one woman he searched for through time and space, and that he can't have her."

_'He calls to me in my dreams. He asked me if I wanted to be with him and I said yes. I'm sorry, Rin, I didn't know he was real!'_

Kagome's ranting invaded my thoughts.

Oh shit. Did Lord Sesshomaru think I was Kagome?

"Although I can see why Inuyasha would have found you suitable as his mate. You might be appealing as a human, but I have no interest in such things. Unlike my father, I have no desire to taint my pure bloodline with the likes of a lowly human."

The words were like a slap across my face. They were probably more potent than any physical harm he could have caused me. Wasn't that funny? This demon I barely knew but found myself constantly gazing at or thinking about thought me so disgusting I wasn't even worth what he'd purchased me for. I would have found it funnier had the words not seared my heart.

I wanted to weep and I wasn't sure why.

Sesshomaru stepped back, his hand leaving my neck as a shiver went down my spine from the loss of contact. _Maybe it was just the cold_, I told myself foolishly.

"Jaken. Stay with the slave."

And without another word he'd taken to the skies. Even after seeing that for the tenth time I was still in awe of it. Could all demons just fly around for the hell of it?

It didn't matter. Now was my chance to flee that egotistical bastard and never look back. It sounded like a good plan to me.

"You ungrateful human. At least the good Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't defile your pathetic human body unlike another demon would have gladly done at that auction. You should really be more grateful to our master." He poked the fire with a stick, letting the flames rise higher.

I should be more grateful? THE DEMON HAD KIDNAPPED ME, AND I SHOULD BE MORE GRATEFUL? AS IF.

"I'm going to sleep, Jaken."

I lie down in a ball and shut my eyes tightly.

A few hours passed before Jaken finally fell asleep on the forest floor. The fire had died down significantly, leaving nothing less than a fragile glow against the night sky.

Ever so slowly I sat up, careful not to make any noise as I did so. This moment was probably my last chance to escape and I didn't want to blow it by accidentally stepping on a twig.

Squinting my eyes until they adjusted to the darkness, I carefully moved away from the tree and slowly made my way in the opposite direction Lord Sesshomaru had traveled. He could have come back at any moment, so as soon as I felt a safe distance away I broke into a sprint, sequins smacking against my silk clad butt.

What I wouldn't have given for a change of clothes.

* * *

_Just where do you think you're going?_ My thoughts were bouncing back and forth through my brain. Just where **did** I think I was going? I hadn't seen Kagome in the past few days, we hadn't even traveled in a straight line from where I lost Kagome. She could have been anywhere, although I hoped she was with that Inuyasha character. I mean, if Lord Sesshomaru told me Inuyasha cast a spell to get Kagome here, surely Inuyasha would have been looking for her, right? Of course. And if he'd already found her, maybe they'd started looking for me!

Unless Inuyasha was afraid of Lord Sesshomaru. It was understandable. I mean, he could fly, clearly he could transform into some kind of creature (I was betting a giant demonic dog), he had multiple swords. Not to mention Lord Sesshomaru traveled around like he didn't have a care in the world. Generally people who did that were either extremely arrogant or extremely dangerous. I assumed Sesshomaru was both.

I ran until my feet were raw and cuts from tree branches and bushes covered most of my body. I ran until I thought I might have died from the aching in my legs and chest, but I kept going.

I ran from this world, but mostly I ran from him. The demon that hated me just because of something I couldn't prevent, something I couldn't change even if I had wanted to, and I didn't. What kind of incident happened to make someone hate an entire species? Not that it mattered. Who would want to stay with that rude ass demon anyway? Not me, that was for sure.

Another few minutes had me breathing in harshly and collapsing to the forest floor. Dirt kicked up dramatically around me. I wheezed uncontrollably, trying in vain to catch my breath. Everything in my body ached but I did my best to stand up and continue.

Dirt shot up again as my knees collided with the hard earth and all I wanted to do was sleep for a week, maybe two. All the remnants of energy from the last few days were gone, completely and utterly missing. I felt starved and dehydrated though I'd had dinner only a few hours ago.

Once Lord Sesshomaru had realized humans needed food at least three times a day, he'd made sure a river had been nearby each time we'd stopped anywhere.

For a demon who hated me, he sure made sure I wasn't starving to death.

But clearly this was all for something he had against Kagome's dream man. I guess having me starved to death before he flaunted me to his brother wouldn't quite work out. Too bad for Lord Sesshomaru I wasn't the human he was looking for. It didn't make sense… Why was he so sure I was Kagome, Inuyasha's lover? He hadn't even gone searching for Kagome, which only led me to believe he thought me to be the girl he was after. I'd feel sorry for him if he didn't hate me.

I stared down at my dirt and sweat covered body, only now noticing the goose bumps that adorned every exposed part of my flesh. At the rate the last few days were going, I would most likely catch hypothermia. Or it would start raining, and then I would definitely catch it. That seemed to be the spiral of my luck lately.

A snapping of branches had me turning around, frantically searching the trees behind me for any sign of movement.

The snapping sounded yet again coming from behind me. I turned once more, expecting to seem someone, instead I saw the most gruesome creature I'd ever beheld.

Giant black wings covered in some sort of filmy material were the first thing I saw. At first, I barely noticed the grotesque creature in the middle. I assumed it was a man by the way its eyes leered down at me. His legs were curled in on himself, almost like a bird did during flight, he had thin, stick like arms that were connected to his wings. There seemed to be some sort of black ooze leaking from the side of his mouth as he smiled down at me.

"What do we have here? You look delicious, wench." His eery voice rasped out through the night, causing a horrifying chill to race along my back. I took two cautious steps backward, fear propelling my body into a flight or fight reaction. Running back to Sesshomaru never seemed like a better idea. "Come here, woman. Come to me." An odd note was added to his voice, almost compelling me forward. I _did_ want to go to the creature. No, I _needed_ to be near it. I shook my head.

What I needed was to get the hell away from here. I took another step back, never breaking eye contact with the creature. His eyes narrowed in rage, body coming slowly towards mine as he floated through the air.

"I told you to come here, whore. I have need of you."

I wanted to do anything he said, I wanted to be anything he needed of me. Why was I trying to escape? I needed to go to him, be WITH him. It was my only choice. The thought of Sesshomaru came unbidden to my mind.

"No," I whispered sluggishly, trying to move faster. My body was having a difficult time not obeying the creature. Was his voice some kind of spell? Everything felt out of place.

The creature opened its mouth and screeched, his loud voice closing over the night like a blanket, encasing me in nothing but fear and dread.

Just like that the spell was broken. I turned around and rushed back the way I came, my heart fluttering madly in my chest. Why had I run away?

_Stupid, stupid,_ I chided myself.

Tree branches collided with me, cutting open parts of my skin as I ran. I didn't stop, nor did I look back. I could hear the beasts wings flapping in the night breeze behind me. Even worse, I could smell it's body as it drew closer. The smell was almost like rotten eggs. I wanted to gag as it filled my senses, but by then I knew it was too late.

The creature grabbed me by the waist, launching me high into the air. To be fair, I was afraid of heights. Any length was too high. I was twisted around to face the beast, my eyes bulging as I took in his body from a much closer distance. What I thought was black film covering his mouth, chin and wings wasn't black at all.

It was blood red.

"Oh my God," I whispered, horror leaving me immobile.

"You don't smell mated, but your mind is especially difficult to compel. Only those who have mated with demons find it in their power to resist me." The demon leaned its head down, sniffing at the side of my neck before licking the column of my neck and down toward my breasts. I gasped and jerked away in fright as his hand tried to caress my breasts.

"Stop," I cried out.

The demon chuckled menacingly. "You aren't claimed, human. And now you're mine."

* * *

**_"YOU ARE_**_ MINE."_

* * *

In that moment I did the only thing I could think of.

"Lord Sesshomaru, help me!"


	6. Sesshomaru and the Kimono

The human was a distraction.

A useless distraction, Sesshomaru mused to himself. He shouldn't have even bothered taking the woman who apparently belonged to Inuyasha. Conversing with her would have been torture enough for his half brother.

Sesshomaru's upper lip twisted into a snarl.

The woman was going to drive him mad. Never had a creature of any sort showed such gumption toward him, such carelessness with their words. Lord Sesshomaru should have been cross, should have even taught the wench a lesson in defiance of any sort. And yet, the actual experience of her mouthing off to him had been pleasing. Refreshing. He found he enjoyed her annoying banter, was even hoping to endure more of it.

That would not do.

He had even found himself touching her bare skin quite often, and it was unnerving. Never had his hands desired to touch a woman, let alone a mortal, and the last few days he'd caressed her with his hands and eyes. A human.

That's why he'd left as soon as he'd realized he'd been caressing the unsteady pulse in her neck. Almost like a lover.

He'd gone to fetch her a kimono. It would have been expensive for someone who wasn't Lord Sesshomaru and normally he wouldn't have bothered with a magenta silken kimono the color of his markings, yet he found himself wanting to drench her in the colors of his bloodline. It made no sense, yet his inner beast grew insatiable at the mere thought of her.

The woman was distracting even his inner demon. He'd never experienced such a thing, nor would the great Lord Sesshomaru have thought these... _feelings_ would have occurred towards one slip of a human woman.

Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be like his father. Like his pathetic half-brother. Lord Sesshomaru had no need for a woman, let alone a human who smelled of jasmine and the sweetest of flowers. It was pathetic really. Lord Sesshomaru looked down at the kimono, his clawed hand clenching tightly.

Whatever she wore, it would be better than the shiny things that barely covered her most intimate areas. His eyes would be allowed the reprieve of her skinned body, and the slave would feel better.

Maybe the wench would even thank him.

She wouldn't even be cold at night with the thick clothing he provided for her.

Not that Lord Sesshomaru cared about the welfare of a human woman.

Truly.

Making his way back toward the location he'd left his servants in, he smelled it. The sweet fresh scent of blood. Her blood. His ears twitched as he heard her call his name.

"Lord Sesshomaru, help me!"


	7. Hot Springs

The massive black winged creature shot out more tentacles from its arms, the long rubbery tendrils slamming into my back as I tried to run away.

I cried out as I fell, parts of my top making their way to the ground. Everything hurt. I stood up unsteadily, hoping that I could run into a covering of trees and away from the tentacle monster lurking in the sky, but the last few attempts had proven useless. The tentacles either wrapped around my waist or my legs, ceasing any movement before it struck again. My leg was cut and bleeding, I'm sure my back was as well. I was going to die down here. I just hoped Kagome didn't find my body. She'd think it was her fault.

"Pretty little human," the distorted voice called out as more tentacles circled my waist and chest, bringing my limp body toward its misshapen face as it hovered in the night sky. "What a lovely thing you are, and delicious. Consuming your soul and body will bring me great satisfaction."

Blood dripped from my arms and forehead as I struggled to get free. I closed my fists and beat away at the monster holding me, but it was no use. I wasn't strong enough. I guess this was what Lord Sesshomaru meant by humans being weak.

"Maybe I'll even use you as my own personal whore." I nearly vomited at the thought.

I was going to die. I was going to be devoured by this disgusting creature holding me captive. All because I was too impatient to let my life unfold on its own. All because I didn't trust Kagome to find help and to rescue me herself. Why was I so impatient?

Suddenly staying with Lord Sesshomaru and that toad seemed like a wonderful idea.

The thought of him made my eyes sting with sudden tears. I wanted to weep, knowing I'd never see him again. It was foolish, really. Stupid to think he'd even miss me at all, but the thought of never being near him again was painful to imagine. Not that it mattered, seeing as how the monster was dragging me closer to its ever opening mouth.

"You're going to be quite a treat!" Saliva dribbled from its mouth and onto my toes.

With one last dramatic effort I threw my body back, hoping to dislodge myself from its grasp. The next thing I knew a dark purple mass was oozing out of the creatures missing head and I was let go. The sudden sensation of free falling had me screaming in a sudden panic, unsure of what was happening. Did that thing's head just explode?

I landed into a pair of waiting arms, completely baffled by what had just happened.

"Are you alright?" Lord Sesshomaru's voice sounded above my head. My entire body immediately relaxed into his, and I began shivering uncontrollably.

"What was that thing?" I whispered out, terrified it might have still been alive. I barely noticed my hands were balled into his kimono, right above his armor. My hands were dirty, but I didn't care. I was entranced by another crescent moon marking that covered part of his exposed chest. He really was handsome.

"A bat demon. It's dead."

Hearing that it wouldn't be around to terrorize anyone else had me weeping in relief. I clutched onto the white kimono in front of me, crying into it even though I felt Lord Sesshomaru's entire body tense as my nose made contact with his bare chest.

I didn't care, and was relieved when he didn't push me away or drop me back onto the harsh ground. He merely held me in his arms as I cried, blocking out every sensation but him. I needed someone to hold me and make me feel warm, and at that moment, he was the only other living thing I had to comfort me.

In that instant I knew I'd no longer be running from him, demon or no. He'd come for me, whatever his reasoning, and had saved me when he could have just left me to die.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." I planted my aching feet firmly onto the ground and stood away from him, using my arms to hold up what little was left of my bra. "I won't try to run from you again, I promise."

I looked away, staring at the rotting remains of the demon, doing my best to not seem embarrassed. Truthfully, I felt ashamed. "You were right," I said in a small voice. "Humans are weak."

"Here. This belongs to you."

A purple article of clothing was placed in front of my face.

I reached out with one hand, the other still holding my clothing together, and felt the silky soft material against my dirty palm.

"Where did you get this?" I looked up at him, barely making contact with his molten gold eyes before he shrugged and turned away, giving me a shred of privacy, not that I even cared at that point.

Not wasting any time I hurriedly removed the scraps of uncomfortable clothing before adorning myself in the silkiest clothing I'd ever worn. At first I wasn't quite sure if I'd put it on correctly, but it fit like a glove and it was clean, which left me uncaring of how it was supposed to be worn. Better yet, the kimono was thick enough that it actually blocked the wind from my body. I felt incredibly warm.

"I should probably bathe soon, my Lord. I don't want to ruin this because a demon tossed me around in the dirt." I tried to joke but my voice caught on the last few words.

"Hn. There is a river this way. Come."

* * *

I was covered in more blood than I cared to admit, but I was extremely thankful for the ice cold water as it numbed my wounds and aching muscles. Who knew getting tossed around like a bag of ice would be so painful? My kimono sat on a large rock away from the water, hopefully without blood or dirt. That was probably unlikely though.

I slowly delved further into the water until I was covered up to my neck in the river. What I wouldn't have given for some soap or shampoo. I'd cry for a bottle of conditioner. To be honest, I was probably just going to cry anyway. I looked around the forest opening, but I didn't see Lord Sesshomaru. At least he wouldn't see me if I cried like a baby.

As more blood was diluted in the water around me, I took better notice of my wounds. At the time I didn't think much of what was happening, I guess it all occurred so quickly. Looking down at my bruised and damaged body, however, and I was lucky Lord Sesshomaru had shown up when he had. Any more abuse and I probably would have resembled a squished tomato.

I shivered at the thought.

There were claw marks along both hips where the bat creature had grabbed ahold and yanked me up before tentacling me, but luckily the cuts seemed superficial, although there might have been scarring. There went my stripping career. My hands were cut and bruised, a long deep cut marred the inside of one thigh, and it might require stitches, but bandaging it as soon as possible was a must… I didn't want to get anything nasty on the kimono he'd given me.

It seemed too precious an object to ruin.

Looking to my left, I noticed steam rising from a blocked off supply of water. Was that a hot spring? I dove under water, using a bit of strength as I pumped my arms and legs, hoping to reach it quickly. I brought my head up from the water, gasping slightly. I was so close to the spring! A giant rock blocked my view but I didn't care. I used the rock to push myself up and over, happiness enveloping me just as the heat from the water did. I opened my eyes in bliss, only then realizing Lord Sesshomaru was staring at me from inside the hot spring!

"Oh." That was all I could say as we stared at each other. I barely even noticed that I was naked, but from the sudden changing of his eye color to blood red, I sensed he might have. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were here, My Lord." I began to slide off the rock until strong hands lifted me and placed me gently in the hot water. "Oh wow," I gasped in pleasure as the hot water loosened all of my sore muscles at once. Opening my eyes dreamily, I realized Lord Sesshomaru was standing in front of me, his chest only inches from my face. "Oh wow," I breathed again, my mouth drying even as I felt a pool of desire clenching my womb.

I looked up slowly, brown eyes clashing with red. Lord Sesshomaru bent down, his body flush against mine as he sniffed my neck and hair. A low growl started in his chest and grew in volume as he noticed a small bite mark along my neck. "You smell like that filth," the words came out roughly. Sesshomaru moved away, turning his back to me.

"Yes, I suppose I do." The thought left me cold, even while lying in a pool of steaming water. Turning back around, I noticed Lord Sesshomaru's facial features were distorted again. Given my events earlier in the evening I should have been terrified, but it only left me feeling safer than ever. I looked at what he was carrying. "Is that-"

"Turn." The command was given abruptly. I just stared at him, admiring the way water dripped from his muscular body. He was so tall that the water from the pool only met at the 'v' of his hips while he was standing. If only he were a little taller, I would have been able to see everything.

I moaned lowly at the thought.

"Turn." The command came sharper than the first time. Reluctantly, I turned, my body flush against one of the rocks as he approached. I stood up, unsure of what he was going to do.

Slowly, clawed hands worked themselves through my long black hair. Scents and spices that reminded me of the forest, and of Lord Sesshomaru, filled my nostrils. He was shampooing my hair! I closed my eyes in ecstasy, barely aware of the fact that he was growling lowly, even as I was moaning in delight. I never thought I'd see shampoo again.

His hands caressed my scalp and worked their way into the water to reach the rest of my hair. It felt heavenly. I went under the water when he was done, gently working the lather out of my hair. When I came back up, I noticed Lord Sesshomaru was holding yet another object. His soapy hands worked their way around my neck, thoroughly scrubbing the small bite wound. When I thought he would keep going, well, when I hoped he would keep going, he stopped and began to apply shampoo to his hands.

"Would you," I spoke softly as his blood red eyes jumped to mine. "Would you like me to wash your hair, My Lord?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes. A small nod was given.

Slowly, I moved across the warm water, stopping just in front of him, not even caring that my breasts were exposed. If Lord Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge them, why would I? I grabbed the glass shampoo container from him, before placing the cool liquid in my hands. Still facing him, I worked my hands onto his scalp, barely paying attention to the fact my boobs were in his face. Honestly. I was actually more focused on his beautiful hair, happy that I was able to touch the silken strands. The way the moonlight hit his hair, it was quite beautif-

Strong arms latched themselves around my waist, Lord Sesshomaru's mouth covering one of my nipples, suckling gently. I inhaled sharply, shampoo forgotten as I wrapped my hands around his head and pushed him harder to my breasts. He growled in approval, letting go of one breast before moving his way up to my neck. Inhaling roughly, Sesshomaru called out gutturally, "_YOU ARE MINE."_

"Yes," I whispered, not quite sure I knew where this was leading. I gasped in shock as his tongue licked the small bite mark, his teeth scraping along my exposed flesh. Surely he wasn't going to-

Teeth sank into my neck unexpectedly. I arched my back, causing my breasts to brush along his naked body. The intensity of the bite plus skin on skin contact caused my womb to contract violently. I grabbed on to Sesshomaru's neck with my hands, pushing him closer to my body as I orgasmed, barely paying attention as his hands wrapped my legs around his hips. I could feel his long, hard arousal pressing slowly into my entrance. He was stretching me as he continued to bite down. I gasped in pleasure, hoping he would continue, until his hands tightened around my waist.

That movement had me gasping in pain as one of the cuts on my side started bleeding. Lord Sesshomaru pulled away, his arms dropping to his side as he breathed in heavily. I clutched my side painfully, looking down in annoyance when I noticed I was causing droplets of blood to fall into the water.

"Well that's just great," I said awkwardly, trying not to focus on the fact that Lord Sesshomaru and I had nearly had sex. What was I thinking? The aftershocks from my orgasm had me blushing. I couldn't believe all he had to do was bite me and I would orgasm. I'd never even had sex before, yet I threw myself at the first demon I found attractive? Figures.

I glanced back at Lord Sesshomaru several seconds later, aware that his eyes had changed back into their normal color. "Why did you bite me?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to make him upset. For some reason, I could almost feel his regret. Nothing showed on his face, but somehow I could tell he was angry with himself for wanting to continue what we'd started.

"Your smell was bothersome." With that, Lord Sesshomaru launched himself gracefully from the pool, dressing quickly and effectively as he did so. "Come." I blushed again.

"I think I already have, My Lord." I replied sarcastically, hoping he would turn around. Instead all I felt was some sort of approval radiating from him. Well, someone was feeling mighty proud of himself. "So you bit me to replace that thing's smell with your own?" I wasn't going to let this drop.

"Hn."

"Thank you," I called as I moved from the hot springs and back into the cold ass river. The sudden change of temperature stole my breath, or maybe it was the fact that Lord Sesshomaru had pretty much admitted to replacing that foul scent with his own. It shouldn't have made me happy, possessive men had never held my interest, but I couldn't help but be flattered. Lord Sesshomaru, the mighty hater or humans, was attracted to this human enough to mark her. Maybe this version of Japan wasn't so terrible after all.

* * *

Once my entire body felt numb I hurried from the water and dried off with the remains of my old garments before putting on the beautiful silk kimono. It was so incredibly warm all I wanted to do was sleep in it forever. Who would have known my captor could have been so considerate? It hadn't seemed in his nature, but maybe he was a better person than I'd given him credit for.

Maybe.

He had kidnapped me after all, right? And poor Kagome, he thought I was her and he planned on using me to destroy someone else's happiness. That didn't exactly scream a man with noble intentions. It sounded downright cruel. It shouldn't matter that he made me feel anything, that he had beautiful golden eyes or that he'd purchased an outfit to keep me from getting cold at night. I didn't even want to think about all the things that had just happened in that spring. The fact remained that the man was STILL a demon, and he still had his own agenda where I was concerned. I needed to be careful around him... No matter my feelings.

He'd probably only given me the gown so he wouldn't have to look at my hideous body any longer. That sounded more like him. Although, his actions in that pool seemed to be anything but disgusted. I blushed again.

I sighed wearily before grabbing hold of a large leaf, dipping it in the water and placing it over the cut on my thigh until I found proper bandages to secure it with. Did demons even need things like bandages? Eh, probably not.

Once I'd given my tousled nerves a rest I turned and nearly slammed into Lord Sesshomaru.

"Oh!" I gasped, hand flying to my chest as my heart pounded quickly. Did demons even make noise when they moved?! "You startled me."

"Hn." Sesshomaru brushed past me before walking into the woods, no doubt believing I'd follow him. And why wouldn't I? He'd just saved my life, not to mention I'd already tried to run from him, only to be caught and brought back to camp. What was the use?

"Sesshomaru," I called out as my poorly designed leaf bandage fell from my thigh and to the ground. He stopped but didn't bother turning around. "Um… Do you know where I could find a bandage of some sort? My thigh… It's cut badly and I don't want to get blood on this kimono, or an infection, really."

"Humans are so weak." His right arm moved almost too quickly for me to notice before the deep yellow sash that had been tied around his waist floated on the breeze until it landed right into the palm of my hand.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." I whispered the words, having no doubt in my mind he could hear the soft way I called his name.

I slowly lifted the bottom layers of the purple kimono up until my upper thigh was exposed. Grunting in pain, I tightened the sash around the cut and tied it off after the entire cut was concealed. Once I was finished I rubbed the back of my hand along my forehead, moving the bangs and sweat from my face.

"Come." Lord Sesshomaru called.

I didn't hesitate to follow.


	8. Good Ole' Kaede

"My Lord, a human village?!" Master Jaken squawked out, rushing to keep up with Sesshomaru, his staff trailing along in the dirt behind him.

I guessed visiting villages run by humans was out of the ordinary. To be fair, I couldn't have pictured Sesshomaru needing to acquire anything from one of these places. He seemed far too powerful to be in need of anything from a human, even a human he kept around for whatever nefarious plot he had cooked up. I looked down the road, seeing the village off into the distance. Small huts clustered together around a makeshift town centre. Roofs made out of hay covered the small market area. People were gathering around, exchanging food for cloth, etc. Well, they gathered until one of them spotted Lord Sesshomaru approaching. Moments later the village seemed abandoned as people fled into their huts, no doubt cowering from his power.

It had been two days since I was attacked, and honestly I was completely surprised I managed to keep pace with the two demons, especially knowing we were about to stop at a village. Everything ached, my thigh throbbed dangerously and I constantly felt lightheaded. I just wanted to collapse to the ground and sleep for a few days. Maybe then I would feel better. On and off I had chills racing up my spine, which only meant one thing; I'd caught a fever and something was infected. My bet was on my thigh. If it went untreated any longer I would probably not last more than a week in this realm before I died. I'd never see poor Kagome again.

Could this be why we were at the village? Although, by the looks of things, it didn't appear that anyone would be willing to help me while I was traveling with two demons.

"Jaken. Stay." The tiny toad's shoulders deflated and he gazed at the dirt ground before moving to a tree and leaning his back against it. I might have laughed had I the strength. "Come, slave."

"Yes," I barely called out, managing to shuffle forward awkwardly until I stood by his side, legs wobbling slowly from the pressure of standing so long. "Why are we here, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Can you walk much further?"

Could I? I didn't think so, but appearing weaker than I already was seemed ill advised.

"Maybe if I took my time. It hurts if I move too fast."

Without another word, Lord Sesshomaru moved so fast I didn't register what was happening until my head rested on his shoulder and his arms held me against him. We hadn't been this close since the hot spring. My wandering thoughts were put on hold when Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Your scent is growing more sickening at the second. A human healer must aid you." He walked forward, neither fast nor slow, but filled with purpose.

"How do you know one will?" Considering how everyone hid, it seemed unlikely.

"I am Lord of these lands, no one defies me, especially a human." Well, that sounded cocky.

I smiled weakly at his tone.

"I'm human and I've defied you before." My leg muscles clenched and unclenched repeatedly, grateful for the reprieve of walking.

"An anomaly, nothing more." Lord Sesshomaru kept looking straight ahead.

"I thought you kind of enjoyed it." I felt his shoulder shrug ever so slightly beneath his armor. Lord Sesshomaru glanced down at me once and then back toward the village.

"Rest, slave. Humans are so weak."

Normally I would have cringed at his antagonizing words, but the way he said it seemed more concerning then condescending. At least while I was practically dying in his arms. Okay, probably not dying, but who knows. If I was where I thought I was, then medicine in this time was probably nothing more than twigs and herbs to heal people. How could I rely on that?

We had barely reached the village before he burst into a hut belonging to an older woman in red and white clothing.

"You, Priestess. Aid her. Now."

Lord Sesshomaru set me upright in a small wooden chair before turning to leave the hut. My breathing was becoming more labored, which probably disgusted him.

"If she worsens, you will suffer. If she dies, so shall you."

And with that he was gone.

"Well, ye best be looked after then, child. The bossy one will get fussy if yer not tended to." She hobbled forward, taking my hand in hers and gently leading me to a cot in the corner.

"I'm really sorry for the intrusion. Is he always so cruel?"

I was having a hard time believing he had threatened an old woman over me. Was his revenge really so important that no one else mattered? Or maybe he really was concerned for me? I shook my head quickly, getting rid of my thoughts.

"Worry not, child. Demons are complex creatures. Come, lie down and let me see what ails ye."

I nearly fainted as I made my body bend to the hard floor. Had no one heard of a bed? The old woman grabbed me around the waist with one hand and helped me lean down until I was resting as comfortably as possible on the cot.

"Now, I'll have to undo the kimono to see the damage." Given my previous profession, baring myself to this woman wasn't any concern of mine.

Once my kimono was removed she inhaled deeply.

"What foul beast did this to ye, child?"

"Rin… My name is Rin. And it looked like a bat and a human. I thought it was going to eat me had Lord Sesshomaru not come along." My captor was my savior, I wasn't going to deny that to anyone.

"Aye, luckily he did otherwise you might have become his bride." Shivers worked their way through my entire body at her words.

"What?"

"Bat demons tend to mate their prey and turn them into fellow demons. The contusions on your hips and shoulders indicates he wasn't trying to eat you, but to mate with you. Your Lord Sesshomaru killed him, correct?" I nodded. "Good. Nothing as gruesome as a bat demon with arousal coming at ye. Now ye must hold still." I did as the woman said, watching out of the corner of my eye while she reached into a bag and pulled out some jars.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Healing salves for ye wounds." She sat down next to me, gently placing her fingers into the mixture.

Gasping in pain, my entire body tensed up as she placed some kind of herbal remedies along every cut and scrape until most of my body was covered in sticky green clay. She reached up to get the bite mark left by Sesshomaru on my neck. I reached up and clasped my hand on her wrist. "No... Please leave that one." The tiny bite mark had already healed, yet the mark by Lord Sesshomaru remained. I didn't want it to go away, not if I could help it. The Priestess looked at me sharply before nodding slowly and continuing her ministrations.

"Had ye waited any longer, Rin, you might have died from an infection. These medicinal plants will draw that gruesome infection away and out of your body, and will allow for your wounds to heal properly. Drink this for your fever."

I took a wooden goblet from her hand, choking down the hot brew of vegetables and other plants mixed in with some sort of juice.

"Ugh," I coughed once it was finished. "What was that?"

"Something to help ye sleep, Rin."

The old woman began to back away as my vision grew more and more hazy. Panic set in as I realized that I was alone and desperately ill. Why would he leave me alone?

"Did he leave me?" I cried out only a moment before I fell asleep.

* * *

"Kagome, we'll find that bastard. I swear to you," Inuyasha held his mate in his arms as she cried. Although they hadn't been formally mated, he'd marked her as his. He was especially grateful for that now, seeing the mess along the forest floor.

When Inuyasha had tracked a faint scent clinging to Kagome, he hadn't realized they'd find the decaying remains of a bat demon, or human blood practically drenched all over the forest floor. The smell was that of a human woman, but Inuyasha didn't know what to say without further alarming Kagome.

"I'm sure she's alright. If Sesshomaru is using her to get to you he wouldn't have left her to die. We'll find her." Inuyasha brushed a hand lovingly along her hair.

"Why would he do this, Inuyasha?" Kagome grabbed ahold of his kimono, drawing him closer.

"We aren't even sure Sesshomaru hurt Rin, are we? It looks like the bat demon attacked her and Sesshomaru killed the damn thing." In fact, it appeared as if Sesshomaru, the ass, had used his whip to take the damn thing's head off. Not that he didn't want to do the same to the fallen foe. Anything that hurt Kagome needed to die. Inuyasha would see to it.

"We just have to find her." Kagome whispered frantically. She'd been strung out for days with worry about Rin, and now some of her worst fears had been realized. Now Rin was hurt, or worse. "Poor Rin, she probably doesn't even understand what's happening to her. And to be with someone as awful as Lord Sesshomaru, she's got to be miserable!"

In hindsight, perhaps Inuyasha shouldn't have mentioned how cold and cruel Sesshomaru was. Weren't all demons like that? But he definitely should have kept his mouth shut about how much Sesshomaru loathed humans, especially women.

Well, it was too late to fix that now.

"I'll get her back for you, Kagome. I promise."

* * *

"How is the slave?"

Sesshomaru returned to the hut hours later, content to learn she was sleeping almost peacefully. He walked over to the sleeping woman, noticing for the first time she seemed content. With no frown marring her features, she looked even more beautiful. The woman sighed softly before turning her head in his direction, almost as if she could sense him.

He wondered if the bite mark and growing bond between them was the reason. Perhaps she was just more intuitive than most humans. He wouldn't have been surprised. His growing attraction to the woman had him realizing how highly superior she was to other humans in every way. No wonder his half-brother craved her. Stepping away from the slave, Lord Sesshomaru left the small enclosure, returning to the outdoors.

"She was fearful you had left her." The old woman exited the hut, coming to stand closer to the great dog demon.

"Hn."

Strange, Sesshomaru thought as he felt his heart pick up a suddenly brisk pace. Just hearing that the slave had felt worried he might not return… It did strange things to him, made him feel. If Lord Sesshomaru despised anything in this world, it was feeling anything. It made him weak. Especially when his feelings were a result of some human woman. It made him like his father, and Lord Sesshomaru was NOTHING like this father.

"If I might ask, why did ye even say the girl's life if ye care not?"

"It's none of your concern about the slave."

"Rin."

Lord Sesshomaru turned his head slightly toward the old woman.

"The girls name is Rin."

Rin. It suited her. Well, it would suit her more so if she were to belong to Lord Sesshomaru. Which she did, even if she didn't realize how deep that belonging was.

Lord Sesshomaru mentally scoffed at himself. If he didn't know any better, he'd assume he was starting to feel something, ANYTHING, about this woman, this Rin. Inuyasha's lover from a future land. Wasn't that laughable? Surely his father was mocking him in the afterlife. Her naked body entered his thoughts unbidden before he brushed them aside.

The mighty dog demon Sesshomaru, longing after some wench his pathetic half demon brother wanted.

In the end it didn't matter. Not as long as Inuyasha suffered.

"I'll return in two days time. Make sure she is ready."

The great dog demon Lord Sesshomaru left quickly after that.


	9. Sesshomaru Claims His Prize

"I have washed yer kimono. Lovely material." Lady Kaede handed me the silk material before turning and giving me a bit of privacy to dress. The idea was slightly hilarious since just two days before she had undressed me and then covered my body in some sort of salve.

Not that I was complaining, I felt considerably better. Physically, anyway.

Lord Sesshomaru had abandoned me here. Two entire days and I'd seen and heard nothing of him. I kept trying to assure myself it was for the best, but what was the point? It didn't feel like it was for the best. It only confirmed my suspicions that he truly didn't care about me. The hot springs was an anomaly, not a night of affection and desires.

It actually made my heart ache.

_Quit being stupid_, I thought bitterly to myself.

"Lord Sesshomaru gave it to me. Say, Kaede. Why are you rushing me about anyways? It's not like I've got any place to be." I stretched along the cot before sitting up languidly. I stood up again, happy that I could sit down and jump up whenever I wanted. Some things get taken for granted far too often. Like the simple joy of bending.

"He's coming be for ye, child. Now hurry along." Kaede began cleaning up the remaining medicine and bowls from the ground near where I'd been laying the past few days. I picked up a few with her, intent on carrying them with her to the well by her hut. Besides, with all the kindness she'd shown me, I didn't want to be rude and have her clean up after my sickness. It didn't seem right.

My heart skipped a beat at the news. He really was coming back for me?

It's not like I should have cared anyway. Which I didn't care at all. I just needed to keep reminding myself.

Just as the last thought had formed in my mind, Lord Sesshomaru stood before me, practically oozing a soft sensual glow about him.

Were all demons that beautiful?

No, especially not the only demon that tried to mate me. I still had nightmares about the bat demon trying to 'mate' me.

I shuddered before tossing the thought aside.

"Woman, she is shaking. You said her ailments would cease." Lord Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at old Kaede, almost as if he were going to rip her in half.

"No, I'm fine Sesshomaru. I was just thinking about the bat demon who tried to mate me." I answered before he was any crueler to Kaede for saving my life. Honestly. Wasn't there a nice bone in that gorgeous body?

Lord Sesshomaru's lip twisted into a snarl.

"Nothing will mate with you, slave. Come." He turned on his heel to stalk out of the hut.

"Well I WAS purchased as a sex slave. I figured I'd have been 'mated' by now anyway." I muttered under my breath, not realizing he could hear me as clearly as if I'd shouted it at him.

Before I could blink, his body had forced me back into a wall of the hut, his breathing heavy.

"Leave woman." The words were low, but miraculously Kaede was out the door before he'd even finished the short sentence. I guess he really did control everybody who lived on his lands.

I supposed there wasn't any girl power located in feudal Japan.

His proximity to me caused my body to shiver again, but this time it wasn't in fear. Something more primal was calling out to my traitorous body.

"You think I want you, slave?" His words were angry as his thumb caressed the rapid pulse beating hard through the skin of my neck, right over his bite mark. It was strange, hearing anything other than calmness from him. And it excited me, as much as I didn't want it to.

"You did buy me." I pointed out, trying to control my rapid breathing. Calming down the fierce beat of my heart was too much to hope for at the moment.

"Hn. You're only purpose is to bring about the death of Inuyasha. As if I would want any of my half brother's whores, especially a human at that."

I tried to push him away, my hands connecting solidly with the armor protecting his chest. His words angered me beyond belief, allowing my sarcastic nature to come out to play.

"It's not like I would choose you either, pal. I can't imagine many women beating down your door, especially a self respecting woman like myself, HUMAN OR NOT."

Oh, how I lied. But people say a lot of stuff when they're hurting and they aren't sure why.

"You're such a bad ass, then why do you need me around? You don't need a pathetic whore to help kill your brother. Let me go. I'll find my friend Kagome and we'll leave this hellish place, and I won't ever look back. Not for anyone, especially you."

My voice quivered slightly on the word 'whore'. It was the only thing about my profession that I despised. I felt like a whore, even though I wasn't. Sure, I'd flash my body, but I never let anyone touch me. It never did stop the self-loathing though. It was a weakness I could never elude. I guess that's what happened when you were a human.

"You dare?" He leaned in even closer, his nose sniffing the side of my neck. Kind of like a dog.

"Oh, so you can insult me on every level but lord forbid I insinuate you can't handle something without the assistance of a human?" The sneer practically rolled off the tip of my tongue. Or are you pissed that I could leave you and not think twice about it?"

I wanted to scream with indignation and fury. Stomp my foot and run around the room hitting any and every object I saw.

"You will know your place." His eyes stared down at mine and I almost jumped back in panic as they changed from the beautiful gold I secretly adored to an ominous brilliant red.

"Your… Your eyes." It was all I could say before his hand shoved aside my kimono and his head lowered down to my neck, forcing me to turn my head to the side, giving him ample room to do… Whatever he was about to do.

I shuddered in ecstasy as I felt his tongue move gently along the nape of my neck and shoulder. Was he licking my bite mark? I didn't care; it felt like heaven.

"Mine," his voice growled out roughly, reverberating throughout my entire body.

I moaned loudly, unashamed. I could feel his impressive length press against my newly healed thigh and I wanted things I'd never even dreamed of.

I'd never lusted after anyone in my entire life, but at that moment I was practically panting for him.

"Mine." Then he reared back before digging his teeth into the spot he'd just been licking.

I grabbed a handful of his silky hair, maybe to try and force him away from the pain he was causing. Only… It felt wonderful almost as soon as he'd bitten me. Both of my hands found themselves nestled in his hair pulling him as close to skin as possible.

Sensation after sensation rushed through me. I felt a slick wetness on the inside of my thighs and I threw my legs around his waist, his arms holding them to him tightly as he thrust his hips harder into the center of mine, the only thing barricading us was his kimono as mine had ridden up my thighs.

The wall behind me became increasing unsteady, but I stopped caring once a tightness started and I had to be closer to him, draw him closer. I was uncontrollable, but I didn't care.

My orgasm completely shattered me and I screamed out Sesshomaru's name as a tidal wave of heat consumed me.

Sesshomaru ripped his mouth away from my skin, howling harshly into the air before he tossed me to the ground. I barely bounced on the ground before I saw his face, blood red eyes and teeth kind of dripping my life's essence. He was coming straight for me, hands angrily flopping me onto my stomach before he grabbed my hips, pulling me to my knees.

I heard the tearing of fabric before metal landed on the ground next to my hands and I felt him pressing inside of me.

I wanted to beg him to stop or maybe beg him to never stop. I wasn't sure of anything anymore, but as he began thrusting harshly inside of me, I stopped caring how my first time turned out.

I could feel my inner walls clenching around his long, hard cock and I thrust back into him, earning a rumble of satisfaction before he leaned over me, nipping my already bruising shoulder.

My fingers dug into the floor as we went faster and higher than anything I'd ever experienced. I didn't want it to end.

Another orgasm caused my arms to weaken as my inner walls greedily claimed his own.

I collapsed to the floor as sweat beaded down my forehead. Lord Sesshomaru looked down at the small portion of blood mixed with semen that trailed slightly down my inner thigh.

"I was your only?" His voice was gruff and demanding, almost like he'd regretted his actions. Which was what every woman wants after tossing her virginity at someone.

"Do you really need to ask?" It came out a whisper and I immediately had a terrible urge to weep.

What had I done? I kept asking myself that question as Sesshomaru silently dressed himself and exited the now teetering hut. I would have laughed at the damage we'd done to that rickety old house, but my heart hurt.

I'd waited until I was 22 years old to have sex, and I'd given it up for a demon that despised my kind and myself, and was trying to kill my best friend and her lover.

Now I was stuck traveling with him until he decided to kill me along with everyone else. How awesome.

I sat up slowly, my shoulder protesting the effort. I felt the bite mark before pulling my hand away, happy that most of the blood had dried.

It was a bit weird that it was healing up so quickly, but maybe the herbal meds Kaede had given me were just that powerful. I did feel a lot better.

But maybe that was the sex. I laughed lightly to keep myself from going completely crazy as I slowly dressed back in the clean kimono, gently trying to remove some of the wrinkles before I headed outside.

I didn't even get after sex cuddles.


	10. Sesshomaru's POV

No one was going to touch her again.

He was almost ashamed of himself for losing control. For allowing his beast to take hold and claim her so brutally. Almost.

Never had such pleasure existed for Lord Sesshomaru, nor had he felt such a deep-seated need to claim anything.

What he wanted, he took. And he'd taken his fill last night. But still, still he wanted more of her, his Rin. She was like the sweetest addiction, a necessity in his life. _She was his._

Lord Sesshomaru thought back to when he'd parted her creamy white thighs and buried himself inside her warm, tight body.

Never had he thought his paradise rested within a human woman. Or that he'd find himself mated to the same slave he'd purchased. If he found things humorous, he might have laughed at his predicament. He had hidden a human away from his ass of a brother, intent on using her to end Inuyasha's life. Now he felt as if Inuyasha didn't matter at all. The half breed could do whatever he pleased. Lord Sesshomaru didn't care. He had something else to occupy his time and life, there was no longer room for petty revenge.

He looked down at the woman reluctantly sleeping next to his lean form as he sat back against a tree and gazed at her. She was still angry with him, no doubt because he'd taken her savagely in a hut. She would come to accept his nature and his demands, no one denied the mighty dog demon. Besides, Lord Sesshomaru didn't hear her complaining while they cemented the mating bond. In fact, she'd enjoyed herself quite well.

A low growl sounded in Lord Sesshomaru's throat before he looked down again.

There was such a delicate beauty to her features he'd tried to ignore before he'd mated her. Before another had tried to take what belonged to him, and then wounded her.

Lord Sesshomaru might not have taken her that night at the hut, but her blatant disrespect had challenged the animal inside of him and he'd wanted to teach Rin her place. Instead he'd taught himself just where his own place was; beside her, protecting her; cherishing her. The situation was laughable. Unfortunately, Lord Sesshomaru never laughed.

Nothing had ever seemed as important as Rin was to him now.

His moko moko nestled against her like a blanket, and as Rin dozed she gently caressed the fur.

He wasn't giving her up.

Ever.

No one would touch her again.

Especially Inuyasha.


	11. Castles, dungeons and holes, Oh my!

It seemed like we'd been walking for a lifetime, but tragically it was only about a week.

The day after I'd let Sesshomaru have his way with me, I'd woken up in the morning and looked around, expecting to see him, but there was only Jaken.

It was a little odd, but Lord Sesshomaru had kind of made a point to be a wanderer, so I'd brushed it off and stood up, casually brushing dust from my kimono. My feet felt constricted and I looked down, noticing someone had placed shoes on my feet while I slept. Well, kind of shoes, they had straps and the bottoms were wooden, but anything was better than accidentally stepping on twigs every few minutes. I could also use a pedicure to make up for all the neglect I'd done to my poor feet.

I glanced curiously at Jaken but he merely stuck his nose in the air and walked toward the direction Sesshomaru must have taken. Jaken and I had a strained relationship, but the past few times Sesshomaru left us to do whatever he did, we kind of bonded. Turns out being stuck with someone constantly will do that to a person. I'd looked back down at the shoes and a small smile played on my face.

Clearly Sesshomaru hadn't felt too bad about the sex since he'd gotten shoes for me to wear. Or maybe he was getting tired of me complaining every time a pebble dug into my heel. I knew I was getting tired of hearing myself bitch about it.

Two day later I'd fallen asleep next to Sesshomaru's body, merely at his insistence.

Well, he'd said, "Lie here", and had blatantly looked away until I'd done as he asked, bending my knees.

Not that I'd minded falling asleep next to him. It was becoming colder outside as the days progressed, but it was also thrilling to be next to him in any form or fashion, especially considering how steamy things had been between us. I didn't care that we hadn't done anything sense the time in Kaede's hut, that was fine. That he wanted me near him days afterward, that was what I craved. Affection, caring in even the slightest way made my heart sore. He made me feel alive, and strangely, it was exhilarating to know he was feeling something for me as I was for him. I doubt it was love on his end, but I kept finding it difficult to go long without staring at the raw beauty in his features, or I'd say something, ANYTHING, just to hear him speak.

When I'd fallen asleep, it was only because (his tail?) had unwrapped itself from his arm and blanketed me. It was just as soft as Sesshomaru's hair and smelled just as lovely. It was probably the closest to cuddling I'd get, but I wasn't complaining. It was heaven. Glorious. It made me feel like I was being nurtured by a bengal tiger; scary but wonderful.

The next morning I'd woken up to the soft fall of rain on my skin. Just a few drops hit me, but I bolted upright, knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't be near me as I woke. It seemed he never was even in the same area, always wandering about, leaving Jaken and myself to catch up with him. I looked at the object to my right and noticed it was an oldish looking umbrella, painted with the same designs and colors as my kimono. It was beautiful and immediately I grabbed the umbrella up and opened it, the wood coming together at the top and sticking, allowing me ample protection from the rain.

Jaken and I took cover under the large umbrella, walking in a comfortable silence through the forest.

Who knew, maybe the next day he'd have a house waiting for me, I thought jokingly.

What was up with all of these gifts, anyway? Even the food had started progressing. Instead of berries and twigs I'd seen that Jaken would go off into the woods and fish and cook for me, or stop at a nearby village to bring me whatever I needed. The little imp was still a nuisance, but now it was more endearing than diabolical. He was actually kind of cute and he made me think of those adorable minions from some animated movie I'd watched with Kagome before I'd been sent here.

I shook off the thoughts of Kagome, not wanting to dwell on anything depressing. I hoped she was okay, but I'd learned my lesson the last time I ran away from Lord Sesshomaru to hunt her down and find a way home. There wasn't anything I could do for her unless she fell into my path, which I truly hoped would happen. I looked back up at my new umbrella, my thoughts shifting yet again.

If I didn't know any better I'd have thought this was Sesshomaru's attempt to court me. Isn't this kind of how they did things in this time? I wasn't sure how it worked with demons, but I'd read old romance novels from the late 1800s before. Giving gifts to certain that suitors were after. I couldn't picture Lord Sesshomaru setting down gifts for me and then darting away before I woke up. The image stayed in my mind for a few moments.

Talk about awkward.

And sweet. Sure, maybe even a little adorable that he was too embarrassed to just hand me the items he'd brought, but whatever.

Clearly the stoic 'I hate humans' Sesshomaru wasn't hating every human. Not anymore. I guess he'd thought the sex was amazing and earth shattering as I had.

* * *

I brought myself back to the present, shaking my head to clear the happily forming images in my mind. I just wanted to stop for a moment and rest. We finally caught up with Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken humming happily while the rest of us remained silent.

Did demons ever tire?

Oh well, I wasn't about to show any sort of weakness when next to these two, so I grudgingly kept up a steady pace until the trees cleared and I caught a glimpse of our destination.

A castle? He was taking me to a castle?

From this distance it was easy to see how far, long and wide the walls protecting the castle were. I was honestly surprised I didn't see a moat under the draw bridge that lowered itself as we neared.

The castle itself seemed impressive from the distance we were at, so I was kind of afraid to get any closer.

The flag flapping in the breeze atop the castle was a majestic purple, with two white slashes on either side of it. Kind of like the marking on Lord Sesshomaru's face.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"This is your home?" My mouth was gaping open. Oh God. He'd taken me here so he could lock me in a room and forget about me while he went searching for Kagome. There'd be nothing I could do if I wasn't there to protect her. I knew, instinctively, that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt me, not now anyway. Somehow after we'd had sex and he'd bitten me, we'd bonded on some sort of level. Something had happened, although I wasn't sure what.

"Yes" came the steely reply and he too stopped to admire the view, leaving Jaken to wander unknowingly ahead of us.

"Are you going to toss me into the dungeons? I mean, were the gifts just a way of buttering me up until you could hurl me into the firey pits below your castle and forget about me?" I half-jokingly asked. All my thoughts of courting went out the window as I imagined a dark dungeon. I shivered, already dreading thoughts of being locked in the dark.

Hell, the dungeons probably were where my new home would be located. If he despised humans, no way would he let one sleep anywhere near him… At least not while he was playing lord of the castle.

"Nonsense. Rin, come."

The protest died in my throat as I watched him calmly move forward.

He knew my name? How did he know that? Did he also know I wasn't the one Inuyasha was after?

I ignored the butterflies that had nestled themselves into my stomach at hearing my name fall from his lips. It had sounded wonderful and beautiful. And I'm sure it still would, until he hurled me into the dungeon once we arrived.

I sighed, knowing full well I was going to run along with them to the castle that almost looked like it was floating in the sky.

"My Lord, you're back!" A bell was sounded near the gate, clearly from the voice I'd yet to locate.

"Enough," Sesshomaru uttered after a few rings of the bell.

The sound was grating on my nerves. How could he stand it when his hearing was far superior to my own?

"Jaken, see Rin to her room. Let no one see you."

Wonderful. I guessed having a sex slave linger on his doorstep wasn't exactly the way to go. I was definitely going into the dungeon. I probably wouldn't see Lord Sesshomaru ever again. I almost laughed at the pathetic thought. He probably didn't want to tarnish his reputation by towing in a human with him. It made sense, not that I had to like it.

"Come, Rin." Jaken piped up, leading me a patch of grass close to the gate. His path took us further away from the actual castle, which confused me. Why were we traveling away? Was I going to be sleeping in a barn or something OUTSIDE the castle? No way in hell was that happening!

"Um…" I didn't even know what to say until Jaken reached down and pulled up a huge part of the grass, leaving behind a trap door. They were actually putting me in a dungeon?! I stopped moving, wanting to look away, but somehow my brain and my body weren't cooperating with one another; all I could do was stare down by our feet at that Jaken opened the door the only thing that looked back at me was a yawning wide pit of darkness. If there was one thing in this world I despised it was the dark. The absoluteness of it.

"Hop in, human." Jaken chirped as I slowly backed away, clearly intending to run as far away from that pit of nothingness as possible. "We haven't got time for your nonsense, in you go." He couldn't be serious. Go in there? 'In you go', like it was completely normal to drop one's body into that void of a death trap?

"No," my voice quivered dramatically as I backed into a warm body that appeared behind me. I could tell who it was instantly; Lord Sesshomaru. Why would he do this to me? It almost killed me when I was trapped with Kagome in that black void, and that was unintentional. Now they were trying to purposely shove me down into a black, cramped hole in the middle of the earth?!

"Rin."

"Please," I clutched his arm, looking up at his golden eyes. "Please don't make me go down there. I get it, you can't have the sex slave wandering around where people might see, but I can't. I can't go down there." My breathing was becoming more labored just thinking about trekking through the darkness. "Please," I practically cried again as I collapsed to the hard earth, legs just folding out from under me like a strong breeze had knocked them over. "I'll do anything, anything you want just please don't put me down there."

"Rin. Enough." Strong arms lifted me until I was wrapped around Sesshomaru, head buried in his neck, legs wrapped around his waist. "You will cease your crying immediately."

Another sob caught in my throat. Tears burned there way down my face as I buried my hands in his hair. I didn't want to let go of him, not ever. Especially not if he was going to hurl me down into that pit.

"Please, Sesshomaru." I didn't care that I sounded weak and pathetic or that I was pretty much justifying his hatred for humans by my actions. When it came to the darkness, I WAS weak. It would be stupid of me to deny it.

With a snarl, Sesshomaru wrapped me more securely around his waist before briskly walking into his castle, not even bothering to pause when some of the inhabitants gasped at the sight. They could probably smell the human washing off of me in waves. They could also probably smell our scents combining, my human scent blanketing his own. I bet they thought it smelled unnatural. I didn't care as long as he held me just a bit longer.

I didn't lift my head out of his neck to look at my surroundings until he abruptly stopped and I heard a door to my right creak open, almost as if it hadn't been used in ages.

Before I knew it I was being removed from Sesshomaru's warm body and plopped onto what appeared to be a bed. Well, a type of bed for feudal Japan. It was a hell of a lot nicer than the cot I recovered on in Kaede's hut. Torches were lit around the massive room, tapestries adorning the otherwise bare stone walls. The light allowed me to sit up on my elbows and gaze at Sesshomaru, my eyes undoubtedly softening as I took in the sight of him. He was truly beautiful, not that I would dare tell him that. He would probably consider it a fatal blow to his ego. He was a man, after all.

His expression hardened, like it did the day I'd lost my virginity. I gasped, but not in fear, one hand flying to my heart.

"You will stay here." The guttural words were practically forced out before he moved too quickly for me to notice. The door shut heavily behind him, one of the larger tapestries swayed gently with the sudden breeze.

Why did he act like that?

I looked down, gasping in horror at my appearance. Holy shit! My kimono was parted all the way my thighs, just barely covering my lady bits. My breasts had always been big, but now they were stretching the kimono almost uncomfortably from the way I was sitting up, and one of my shoulders was bare. No doubt my hair was tussled like I'd just had a brief tumble in the sheets with someone. I seriously looked like a sex slave.

But the sad part was, I was acutely disappointed he'd fled the room.


	12. A Lovely Stroll Through The Gardens

Two weeks later

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru was gone. Poof. Vanished. It would be funny, but I was beginning to wonder if he could just actually vanish into thin air. He could fly, he had this crazy whip thingy that just materialized out of nowhere and sliced through anything AND everything, so was it really so farfetched to assume he could disappear like a magician? I didn't think so. The first week I thought he'd just been ignoring me, but a new kimono arrived at my room every day, I was allowed complete access to castle grounds, although I didn't dare go anywhere far, and the food was delicious.

I'd actually thought the room I was in belonged to Lord Sesshomaru. Well, I mean the whole castle belonged to him, but I was pretty sure the room I was in was his. Which also had me wondering, had he left as soon as he deposited me onto the bed, or had he been sleeping elsewhere? I shook my head. I was pretty sure he'd left the castle grounds right after I saw him last. The way he'd been acting around me lately, I didn't think he would purposely ignore me for weeks unless it was due to him being absent. Yeah. Or he'd gotten tired of me. That was laughable because I was awesome. Really!

Anyway, I was okay with being alone for a little while. Back in my time, or whatever, I usually spent my free time sitting in solitude and reading. Or writing. Or watching TV (I loved watching The Vampire Diaries). I couldn't exactly watch Netflix in the castle, so I was spending more time alone in the garden, or walking the grounds with Jaken at my side. The fresh air was surprisingly refreshing, but that was to be expected since there weren't millions of cars to pollute the environment. When I wasn't with Jaken, I mostly kept to myself, even if it wasn't at my own wanting sometimes.

No one really spoke much to me unless it was to utter something like, 'stupid human', etc.

Not that I cared. Much. If Lord Sesshomaru didn't care how they treated me, then I wasn't going to whine about it. I had a place to sleep, good food and beautiful clothing. I could have been dead by now, becoming mulch for the forest floor, but I wasn't. Sesshomaru had kept me alive, taken care of me when I was wounded and brought me to a place where I'd been kept safe, even if the staff didn't really care for me. They never tried to hit me, so I kind of liked to pretend they didn't exist.

Strangely enough, the only kind one had been Jaken, who had entertained me throughout the entire fourteen days of missing Lord Sesshomaru. And I did miss him. More than I even wanted to admit. Who knew sleeping next to someone for weeks on end would make you miss them like crazy when they weren't there anymore? It made me sad most of the time. My lover and savior had been gone for weeks, leaving me feel mostly melancholy. And just a tad bit angry that he'd left me without so much as a goodbye. Not that I expected one, he was his own person. But was it too much to ask?!

Jaken and I were out in the gardens today, the clear sky leaving the sun to shine down on us. Maybe he could tell I was lonely? I didn't understand why he would have cared though.

"Hey Jaken?"

We were sitting out by a pond, trees swaying in the autumn breeze as orange leaves slowly fell toward the flowers below.

"Yes," Jaken's voice squawked out.

"Why do you keep me company? Was Lord Sesshomaru afraid I'd try to run away?" I wouldn't be surprised if he were. It's not like it would have been the first time I'd attempted escape while he was away.

"Well… Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want me to say." Jaken squirmed uncomfortably, moving the staff he held from hand to hand, the small slapping sound coinciding with the gentle breeze blowing throw the trees.

"What does that mean," I pestered, scooting closer on the small bench. Interest held my attention. Did Sesshomaru think I would try and steal something maybe? There wasn't a point since he kept giving me everything I needed. Well, I really wanted more sex too, but he wasn't there for that. I squirmed uncomfortably at the thought. The past few days I'd been craving it more and more, feeling on edge whenever I thought of Sesshomaru. It was actually kind of weird. I knew I'd never had sex before being with him, but my emotions were anything but normal. Sometimes I got so violent I punched a wall in the castle the other day and actually pushed my whole fist through the stone without even hurting myself. I hadn't mentioned it to Jaken, mostly because I'd been hoping it was a horrible dream.

"I've been instructed to keep you safe until he returns." Jaken's chin shot into the air, no doubt filled with some crazy sense of self importance.

"Why does he care about my safety?"

Jaken bristled at the question.

"Every demon should be concerned about the safety of his mate! How dare you question the great Lord Sesshomaru!"

My mouth hung open as he slapped a free hand over his mouth, brown robe suddenly shaking with worry. His staff fell to the ground with a soft thud. We stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before the words sank in to my brain.

"M—mate? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, MATE?!"

What the hell?! Was that like being married? He hadn't even asked me!

"N—nothing Rin! Quit pestering me!" Jaken stood up abruptly and began walking towards another bench in the gardens. I followed him quickly, not wanting to drop this conversation. If Jaken knew what was going on, he was sure as hell going to tell me! I felt nauseous. Surely I wasn't mated to him. I couldn't be mated to anyone. I'd have known, wouldn't I?!

The bite mark, which had never quite healed, throbbed dully on my left shoulder.

A light switch in my brain clicked on as my eyes widened dramatically.

"Jaken… When he bit me did that mean he mated me?"

Jaken's green cheeks turned a coppery red. "Well, that's none of my business, Rin! But yes, generally that's how it happens."

"Just like that?" I felt faint. Kind of nauseous, but that had been normal the last few days. How did just biting someone turn them into mates? That seemed pretty damn hazardous to me. My heart fluttered wildly at the thought of being mated to Lord Sesshomaru. _I should be pissed,_ I told myself stubbornly.

"Yes, normally if the bond is strong between the two all it takes is a simple bite, perhaps the exchange of saliva or bodily fluids while the bite is taking place for a couple to become mated." He looked away shyly.

But… Seriously?! It was that damn easy?!

"Lord Sesshomaru knew before he bit me what it would do?" The words were whispered out calmly.

"Well, no offense Rin, but I never dreamed my Lord would willingly choose a human woman to mate with. It would be horrible for him! But sometimes," Jaken said. "Sometimes the beast nature of the dog demon is more strong than Lord Sesshomaru's own will."

"But he knew? He knew and he didn't tell me?" The fluttering of my heart turned into a hard beating rhythm. Oh, he just thought I'd never find out, did he?!

That pompous asshole! Who eternally bonds someone to them and just doesn't say ANYTHING? He just left me there to stay at his house like a good little 'mate' while he went off trying to kill my friend? Oh, he better not be after Kagome! The nerve of that creep!

Jaken remained silent, but I had my answer.

"I need to speak with him. Now." I stood up abruptly, hands curling into tight fists at my sides. The rage I'd been experiencing infrequently roared to life. I wanted to destroy something, anything. I glanced at Jaken's irritating face. Clouds started to darken the sky, the sunlight slipping the day into a momentary darkness. It suited my mood.

"But Lord Sesshomaru isn't here, Rin!" The squawking was starting to annoy me.

"And just where has my 'mate' gone to, Jaken?" I turned to the tiny demon angrily, fury no doubt showing in my face.

I glanced down at the little toad, rage blazing in my eyes, I was sure of it by the way Jaken shrank back in fear. I had a bit of an anger issue, and one thing I hated more than anything else, was people lying to me. Just like Sesshomaru; the dog!

"But… But Rin! My Lord won't return for several more days, perhaps weeks!" He took another hesitant step back. "Rin, your eyes are different. Are you alright?"

"Oh?" I walked towards Jaken until he was cowering at my feet. "DO tell me, Jaken. JUST WHAT IS MY LORD AND MASTER DOING OUT AND ABOUT FOR WEEKS AND WEEKS AT A TIME?"

"I…I…"

"How about you just nod your head if I guess it correctly?"

Jaken obediently ducked his head before returning his wide eyes back to mine.

"Good. Now, is Sesshomaru out and about searching for flowers?" Jaken remained immobile. "No? Okay then. Is he out and about hunting down my friend?" Jaken's eyes widened even more before he moved his head slightly in consent.

"The nerve of that arrogant, rude, jerk of a demon! Ugh, I just want to smash something!"

Instead I reached for a heavy pottery bowl lying near the bench I'd been sitting on. It must have weighed at least twenty pounds but I threw it anyway, the force of my anger lending me strength as I did so. The bowl launched into the air, going so far it was literally a dot off in the distance before it crashed down to the earth. Huh.

I wasn't sure who was more surprised, Jaken or myself. We both looked to where the bowl had fallen and then back to each other before sitting back down on the bench quietly, neither of us speaking or glancing at each other.

"That was odd." I said quietly, mostly talking to myself as I broke the silence between us.

"Yes. Odd, indeed." Jaken's voice was just as low as mine had been. Just as the rage had come, it blew away with the breeze, leaving me light headed.

"That was just a freak accident, right? I mean, I'm not going to morph into some crazy half dog demon freaky thing now that we've mated, right?"

I felt dizzy as nausea bubbled around in the pit of my stomach. I could feel the energy draining itself from my body the longer I sat still. I needed a nap. I yawned before leaning back on the bench, heading falling back.

"No, Rin. No recording of human women possessing demonic powers after mating has ever come to light."

Jaken's voice was still small, but the tone of it caught me off guard.

"Jaken, I feel like there is something you're not telling me." I replied wearily.

"It's nothing for me to discuss with you, Rin. Leave it alone until Lord Sesshomaru returns."

"But… Jaken. What if something is wrong with me?" I stood up slowly and then sat back down abruptly as the scenery spun around in front of my eyes. Dizziness drove me to the point where I leaned over the bench and vomited until my ears rang. "I don't feel so well. Jaken, are you sure I'm okay?"

"Rin, rest here for a moment. I'll get someone to carry you back inside to your room."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jaken. I'm fine! And I know that room is Sesshomaru's. Lately I can smell his scent every time I'm in there. I can go back inside myself."

Before I even stood up, Jaken had placed a small green hand on my shoulder, effectively holding me down.

"You've exerted too much energy by throwing that silly bowl around. Rest here and I'll get someone to bring you inside. You'll be fine, Rin."

"But no one in there will help. They all hate me because I'm human."

"Oh dear, Rin! Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't have left you unprotected. His right hand man doesn't hate humans and I'll bring him along. Rest."

As Jaken got up I laid down on the bench, shutting my eyes and drifting off to sleep immediately, shivering through my kimono at the sudden chill in the air. Who knew throwing around heavy objects to far off places could make a girl so tired?

* * *

"Hurry now, Shintu. Rin shouldn't be left alone another moment more. You know there are demon women all around this castle that would kill her if they knew."

Shintu, a fellow dog demon walked along side Jaken as they headed out to the courtyard. The news he'd heard was disturbing. Lord Sesshomaru would not be pleased.

"Jaken, are you quite certain of what you've told me?"

"Yes," Jaken moved as quick as possible to keep up with Shintu, their fast steps speaking of their worry. "The last few days I wasn't completely certain, but after seeing her display such strength for a human, let alone a human woman, I knew."

"We can't be expected to keep her safe ourselves. Nothing can help what is going to happen to her if we can't get Lord Sesshomaru back here."

"Don't you think I know that?" They passed the large fountain, reaching the sleeping form of Rin.

Shintu reached down, picking up the lovely woman in his arms, barely taking a moment to admire the beautiful magenta kimono she was wearing.

Shintu let out a quick chuckle, thinking how hilarious it was to know his old pal Sesshomaru was so enamored with a human woman that he'd adorn her in clothing that matched the stripes on either side of his face. People often thought his markings were to symbolize how powerful and terrifying he was, and the color showed off the royalty of his lineage. That Lord Sesshomaru would place his 'terrifying and powerful' colors on a little slip of a woman meant he had it bad. Nothing would be more interesting over the next coming years than to watch how those two progressed. Lord Sesshomaru was a take no prisoners sort of demon, but Shintu had a feeling this little human was going to give him the biggest headache he'd ever had.

"Hurry, back to the master's room. We mustn't let anyone see her like this, or they'll know how weak she is."

Jaken and Shintu hurried through a secret passage way into the castle, unbeknownst to them someone had been watching.


	13. Sesshomaru Returns

Master Jaken had sent out some of Lord Sesshomaru's soldiers, each one scattered in a different direction in search of his Lord. If Lord Sesshomaru did not return soon then Jaken might be forced to explain things to Rin, and Jaken was quite frightened of her, especially knowing that she was being to display demonic powers. A side effect only, but Master Jaken wanted no part of it, especially since she could probably hurl him just as far as that pottery bowl.

Rin had been bed ridden for days before Jaken received word from anyone about the whereabouts of Lord Sesshomaru. The note Jaken had sent had been simple; 'Return home at once'. Nothing more, nothing less, but Lord Sesshomaru would understand. Rin needed him.

Demon children were always terrible to be pregnant with.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru made his way into the castle, acknowledging no one as he hurried towards his bed chamber. He came to a stop as Shintu stood guard and alert outside the door belonging to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Move aside." He could sense Rin tossing and turning in the other room, clearly distressed. An odd scent lingered in the doorway.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have to speak with you before you enter."

"I said, move aside."

"No," Shintu drew the sword attached to a sheath at his side. "We will speak first."

Red flashed behind Sesshomaru's eyes as his fangs lengthened dramatically. The pest dared to keep him away from his mate?

"Say what you will. Now."

Shintu sheathed the sword once more. "Not here where Rin can hear us."

"Humans can't hear through this door." Shintu cast him a look before he began walking toward the dungeon below ground.

What did that mean? Was Rin becoming a demon? Such things weren't possible. Lord Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks as comprehension dawned on him.

Rin wasn't… No, she couldn't be pregnant. In extreme cases where half demons tended to be more or less 2/3 of a demon, vastly overshadowing their human side, the human woman would begin exhibiting signs of becoming demonic herself, until the child was born.

Was Lord Sesshomaru going to have a half demon child? He despised half demons. And humans.

He didn't hate Rin. But a baby?

He knew having mated her children would be an eventuality. He'd enjoyed having sex with her far too much to never be inside her again, he'd just expected more time before he would become a father.

Lord Sesshomaru turned away from Shintu before bursting through the bedchamber door, the heavy scent of him and Rin mixed together permeated the air, and Rin seemed so delicate as she slept on his bed.

"Leave us," Lord Sesshomaru called out to Shintu as he shut the door quietly behind him.

He began to undress as he noticed Rin shivering under piles of blankets. How long had she been like this?

It was common knowledge that human women pregnant with a demon's baby needed sex, or just a release of hormones to help with the womb as it contracted and shifted into what was needed for the demon during the first stages of pregnancy.

Lord Sesshomaru was more than willing to help.

* * *

I thought I was going to die of sexual tension. I was burning up, on fire. I didn't have to open my eyes to know I was ready and willing.

Was I dreaming? It felt like a dream when I felt large hands undoing my night robe and exposing my breasts. I wanted to open my eyes, but I didn't dare. What if I was dreaming and the illusion was shattered once I opened them?

I moaned softly as one of the hands caressed a nipple and the other traveled down until a finger was inside me, and then two.

"Sesshomaru," I sighed dreamily, thrusting in synchronization with his fingers. Everything felt like heaven.

I spread my legs inviting my dream Sesshomaru to come into me. I whined low in my throat when I felt his fingers move away, only to gasp in pleasure as he slid inside of me until our bodies were locked together.

My eyes flashed open and I smiled dreamily up at him, eyes locking with his golden gaze.

"Are you really here?" I moaned out as he thrust harder and harder.

"What does it feel like?"

"Heaven" I murmured before kissing him and moaning into his mouth. Why hadn't I kissed him sooner? It was like fire and ice washed all over my body. Our tongues dueled as he pushed farther and farther into me, his cock stretching me over and over. Clutching his long hair, I pushed his mouth away from mine and down toward the mark that made me his.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you," I whispered out as his licked along the brand. "You didn't tell me we were mated. Why didn't you tell me? Oh!" I shattered around him, my body practically buzzing with glee as I came apart in his arms before I heard his own harsh sound of release moments later.

I fell back on the bed, feeling more well rested than I had the past week.

"Rin."

"What?"

"Rin, we must talk."

I looked over at him, his handsome face peering down at me. How had I gone so long without seeing him? It was the worst sort of torture.

"You're right, we DO need to talk. Why didn't you tell me we were mated?"

"That is not important." His stoic expression never wavered as he sat up from the bed and began dressing.

"Okay, then why do I feel so much better and full of energy after we just had sex? Shouldn't I be even more drowsy?"

"Not necessarily." Lord Sesshomaru turned his back on me. I sat up as well, letting the parted robe remain as it was. He might as well get a view while we talked. Maybe it would distract him enough to give out some information.

"You should probably just admit that you've turned me into some sort of freak hybrid with your crazy demon biting and who knows? You've probably got some insane demon sperm…" His shoulders tightened marginally. What, he didn't like me talking about the sex we just had?

We were mated, so he needed to get used to it. Unless… Unless it wasn't about the sex we had, but about the sperm involved. Why hadn't I thought about that?

I mentally counted back the days since I had my last birth control shot. When was my next appointment? Oh God. How could I have forgotten that the shot was almost done when I got to feudal Japan? Probably because you fell down the damn rabbit hole, Alice; I chided myself mentally.

Lord Sesshomaru turned and stared at me expectantly.

Expectant.

Oh shit.

"No. No, no, no, no. You did NOT mate me like an animal and then knock me up on the same round. You DIDN'T." I could feel my panic rising, as he didn't deny any of it. I paced around the room, clutching my robe tightly to me. He didn't deserve a show now.

"Rin." His monotone voice called to me.

"No, you don't talk right now. I'm reassuring myself that I'm not knocked up. God. We're not even married. I don't even really know you, except that I know how much you hate humans. You hate them! And now you've mated one that you barely know and a baby you're probably going to hate is apparently lurking inside of my uterus. No, no, no. I'm not pregnant. I'm sure it's nothing at all." I paced faster. "Besides, I can't be pregnant. I'm a stripper. Strippers can't be having babies. And what about when I find a way back to my time, what then? I can't have a half demon baby running around the city."

"You will not be returning anywhere." I ignored him as I paced faster and faster, grateful for the enormous room that allowed me to do such things.

"And what if I do manage to get back to my time, what then? I can't give birth to a half demon. What if it looks just like you? Or worse! You're a dog demon, right? What if I pop out a baby with some crazy looking dog ears. The doctor would probably drop it. What if it's got a tail? How am I supposed to explain that to society? And then little Timmy or Susie is going to grow up as an outcast with a stripper mother and no father and how am I supposed to make a baby happy? I'm going to destroy any happiness my child will ever have because I've had sex with something that isn't even human!"

"Rin, calm down. The child will be fine. You will remain here."

"Don't tell me what to do! This is all your fault!" I shrieked, eyes moving wildly around the room as my anger skyrocketed. I just wanted to destroy something, anything. Strangely, I was also craving sex right now, but it was probably due to the fact that I had now become an emotional hot mess of a mother to be.

"Silence. I am Lord of these lands and your mate. You will do as I bid."

"Um. No. Considering I'm now your baby vessel, I'll do as I damn well please! And if that involves raising my voice at you for not understanding the words, 'pull out', then SO BE IT!" I walked up to him, fists wrinkling his kimono as I dragged his face down to mine. "And don't think for one minute I don't have a right to be supremely pissed at you. You've dragged me around this damn country as a slave, barely acknowledged that you might feel something for me, which clearly you do or I wouldn't be in this mess, and now you've knocked me up with a child you probably don't even want because half of its DNA belongs to me!"

"Your worries are groundless."

"See, but you didn't actually answer anything, did you?" I let go of his kimono and quickly dressed in one of my own before reaching for the door. "I'm going out to the gardens." Shoulders slumped, I walked away feeling defeated.

"Take Shintu with you if my company is not desired. He will keep you safe."

"Like you care." I muttered under my breath, barely pausing to allow Shintu to keep up as I fled the castle walls.

* * *

"He does care, you know."

Sighing wearily, I ignored Shintu and kept running my hand over the water by a nearby fountain. I still couldn't figure out why there were so many fountains in this garden, but I couldn't say I minded. It was rather breathtaking.

"You can ignore me all you want, My Lady, but facts are facts."

"I don't see facts," I grumbled. "Only commands. Demands. Compliance or nothing. Tell me, how is a relationship supposed to function when only one side feels anything?"

We both walked along the cobblestone pathway, circling fountain after fountain. The sun was shining high in the sky, not a cloud in sight. It was so weird to see something so pure and free of smog or any other kind of human destruction.

"Are you saying you feel nothing?" Shintu mocked.

"I'm saying I'm the only one with feeling! How do I live with that kind of knowledge? How do I bring a child into this strange world, knowing its father might not care for it? I had a family like that. My folks didn't give a damn about me. I don't want to have a baby that will feel like that. Uncherished and unwanted."

"Tell me, Lady Rin. Do you really believe the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru feels nothing for you?"

I answered him with silence.

"Ah, so you do know he cares."

"I don't. How would I?"

"He mated you."

"Yes, but anyone could have apparently been mated with him, why should I feel special?" I kicked a pebble with my barefoot, accidentally scraping my toe on the cobblestone.

"Dog demons don't mate just anyone. A bond must be formed, in some cases the beast takes an immediate liking to the woman or man, and seeks to tie them together, even if the man side of him doesn't want it. Dog demons are ruthless, and in some ways ignorant of what they might need or want. The beast helps with that. The beast also provides all the emotions most dog demons care little of, or want to conceal."

"So you're saying that against his better judgment, Lord Sesshomaru's beast chose me to mate with? Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I immediately thought of Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice. Did that make me Elizabeth Bennet?

I wanted to bang my head against a wall for all this help he was giving me. My stomach rumbled. A blush crept up my face and we silently turned back toward the castle. Of course I was hungry. I had a demon baby in my belly. I groaned.

"What I'm implying is that if no emotion had existed for Lord Sesshomaru toward you, then you wouldn't have been mated. Meaning, he does care, even if he doesn't say it."

"I know." Sighing seemed to be a habit of mine.

"Tell me, if you knew then why did I make a production out of explaining everything to you?"

Laughing, I looked up at the sky once more.

"It's not that I don't know in my heart he cares. I don't think he'd let me talk to him like I do, or that he'd buy things to help comfort me if he didn't care. It's just nice hearing someone else agree with me."

"Come, let's get you something to eat."


	14. Inuyasha And Kagome Plot

Kagome had been crying for hours, her arms wrapped around her new priestess clothing. She shivered uncontrollably as she sobbed softly, although the air was warm and the sun was shining high in the sky. The cold she felt was stirring in her heart and filling her soul, she could feel it.

Nothing Inuyasha did would console her and he was growing desperate. He sat next to her, gentle arms wrapping around her tightly in support and comfort. He hated seeing her like this. It made him want to destroy anything he could, especially Sesshomaru, that pompous ass.

"Come on, Kagome. It's not the end of the world." Inuyasha brushed a hand through her hair, bringing her head down gently to his shoulder to rest on.

Kagome shuddered against his fire rat kimono, holding him tightly to her. Her breath was cold, lips slightly colored blue and her whole body shook with the weight of her sorrow.

"But Inuyasha… If Rin really IS pregnant then he'll never let her go. You said so yourself he's a ruthless monster! He'll never take care of Rin and she'll be forced to raise his bastard child. He doesn't even like humans!" Kagome cried harder. "What are we going to do? How can we protect her, especially now? It's all my fault." Kagome whispered the last words angrily.

When Inuyasha had gathered word of Sesshomaru settling back at his castle, he'd gone to scope the bastard out, hoping to catch a glimpse of Rin, hopefully healthy. He didn't dream that he'd hear Jaken telling Sesshomaru's right hand demon that Rin was knocked up. What if someone else had heard? Luckily no one else had been in the area, but still. That damn toad could have caused serious injury to Rin if it had been another demon, and not Inuyasha, listening in. How was he supposed to get Rin back for Kagome now? If Sesshomaru was crazy enough to start raping human women, he wouldn't be handing her over easily, if at all.

Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his Tetsaiga aggressively. He would finally defeat Sesshomaru, for Kagome and himself. He would do anything to make Kagome happy and he was responsible for how miserable she'd been.

"We'll get her back, Kagome. We know where she is now. We'll rescue her and she won't have to deal with that bastard Sesshomaru again. I can't even imagine him putting up much of a fuss. What would he want with a half demon baby, anyway? We'll set off for the castle first thing tomorrow morning, but Kagome, you have to rest and quit worrying yourself over this, would ya?"

Nodding her assent, Kagome lay down by the fire, dragging Inuyasha with her.

Inuyasha pressed his lips to Kagome's, running a hand through her hair and bringing her as close to him as possible.


	15. All Characters Meet

It had been a month since I found out I was pregnant. Lord Sesshomaru hadn't left my side since. He still acted the same as always, blah and uncaring, but I finally understood him.

We never held hands or seemed lovey dovey when others were around, and I soon realized it was because he didn't want me seen as a weakness, something for others to use against him. I didn't mind it, mostly because I didn't want to be a weakness. I especially didn't want to be seen as a way to hurt him or to destroy his hard work at ruling as lord of the western lands. Plus it helped that he seemed to enjoy it whenever I cuddled into him at night. He didn't say anything, but it was becoming a habit for him to caress my hair until it lulled me to sleep. Sometimes I even pretended to fall asleep, just to see what would happen next. To my utmost surprise, he had a habit of bringing me even closer to his body and placing a clawed hand on my stomach, gently caressing my slightly larger belly. It was wonderful. It was special to me, knowing that the most powerful being I'd ever come in contact with was so enamored with me and our child.

Where Lord Sesshomaru kept quiet, I made sure to always have something to say to him. Sometimes it was just a way to break the silence, other times I just wanted to entertain him with stories about living in the future. He was oddly in love with the idea of cars and their purpose to humans. If I said something funny he would turn his head away, almost as if he couldn't be bothered by me, but one night I caught a flash of his smile. It was the most radiant thing I'd seen in my entire life, even though it was there and then gone in an instant. I'd made it a habit of saying things he found funny often, mostly it was rather bloodthirsty humor, but I didn't mind as long as he smiled like that. One day I hoped he'd smile at me. I'd probably pass out from longing if he did.

I also found out that demon pregnancies took about 12 months, so I still had a little under 10 to go. The only bright side to this was that nausea rarely happened, and I wasn't craving anything disgusting… Yet. I was told a lust for raw meat might occur, but I was praying that wouldn't happen. Raw meat? What was I, a werewolf? Bleh.

* * *

That day we'd been out in the gardens, admittedly my favorite spot to relax. Sesshomaru stood before me as I sat on the grass, barely registering the fact my stomach was growling. It was always growling.

"Come, you must eat." Lord Sesshomaru casually held out a hand to help me up. I ignored his hand, smiling up at him happily, hands on my baby bump.

I lay back all the way, head touching the cool grass. "But we just got here and I don't want to move. Food can wait, Sesshomaru. Just sit here with me?" I reached a hand out, hoping he'd take it and glide down toward me. He always seemed to be gliding.

"The babe is hungry and you must eat." I stuck out my bottom lip in perfect pout formation. He sighed. "If you stay here I'll grab something and bring it back." I beamed up at him.

"Thank you! I promise I'll stay right here until you get back. Besides, whats the worse that could happen?"

"Demons could seize you from the skies, carry you back to their lair, wait until our child is born and then barter the babe to me for whatever they wanted." His calm expression belied the anger in his eyes at the thought. My jaw hung open in shock.

Wow… That was in-depth thinking.

"You'd really give a demon anything for our baby?" The thought sent a happy thrill throughout my abdomen. Or maybe it was gas. I couldn't really tell nowadays.

"Anything and more. Wait here."

I sat up casually, not wanting him to realize that I was watching him walk away. He was the most fascinating man I'd ever laid eyes on. How could I have ever thought myself immune to him?

* * *

"Hurry, Inuyasha! Now is our chance! Quick, before he comes back!" Kagome was practically shrieking in Inuyasha's ear. He loved her, but damn was that sound annoying.

"Hush up, will ya? You want all the demons in the castle to know we've come here to kidnap Rin?" He doubted most would care, but they needed to be stealthy about this. One wrong move and that pest Sesshomaru would be back to guard Rin, probably trying to kill Inuyasha and Kagome in the process. Hn. Like that would happen.

"I don't know if it's considered kidnapping if she's willing to go!" Kagome hissed back. "Just come on." Kagome rushed the castle grounds, hopping a small concrete wall before reaching Rin.

They'd made sure to stay down wind from Sesshomaru at all times, as well as silent in their approach. It had taken at least 4 hours to get even close enough to the castle grounds, and stumbling upon Rin, so close to the edge of the castle was the most luck they'd had since they came across each other. Inuyasha noted the change in Kagome when she finally realized her friend was safe and alive. It was like Kagome came alive for the first time and it was the greatest thing Inuyasha had ever seen.

Rin hadn't heard her approaching, so Kagome reached a hand out to block her mouth, effectively ensuring Sesshomaru wouldn't hear her if she screamed. Well, Kagome assumed Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to here Rin's cries, Inuyasha wasn't so certain.

"Rin, it's me!" Kagome whispered into the struggling girls ear. Rin stilled before saying, "Agome?" through Kagome's hand.

"Yes, its me! We've come to rescue you. Let's go!" Kagome forced Rin up, practically dragging her to the castle wall.

"Wait, wait! Kagome, I can't leave with you. What are you doing?" Rin called on some of her newfound strength and stopped dead in her tracks, no longer allowing Kagome to usher her forward.

"Rin, we don't have time for this! That maniac is going to be back any second to torture you!" Kagome's voice rose in earnest, eyes darting around them to make sure he hadn't snuck up on the small group.

Rin's eyes widened dramatically. "Are you talking about Sesshomaru?"

* * *

"Yes," Kagome whispered at me before trying to drag me along again. Having a strong demon baby really came in handy as I kept my feet planted firmly on the ground, not daring to move any further. How the hell had Kagome gotten here?

"Kagome, stop. I'm glad you're okay, but I'm not going with you. I'm sorry." I pulled Kagome to me, dragging her in for a tight hug. I'd been so worried about her all this time, but it was such a relief to see her safe and sound in front of me.

"Kagome, hurry it up, would ya?" A man in a red kimono hopped the wall effortlessly before landing in front of me. He was tall, with long silver hair much like Sesshomaru's. It had to be Inuyasha; the resemblance was uncanny. He was pretty handsome, although I would never say that aloud. Hell, I wouldn't even think it if Sesshomaru were around.

"Are those dog ears?" I reached up and pulled one of his ears. They were probably the cutest things I'd ever seen. I let go and the ears twitched.

"Knock it off!" Inuyasha batted my hand away when I reached up again. I supposed I was right about half dog demons have dog ears.

"Kagome, have you been with Inuyasha this whole time?" I asked her, feeling more relief that I dared admit.

"Yes, he found me shortly after I escaped from that horrible demon! Oh and Rin, he's raped you! I'll kill him myself!" Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she moved to rub my slightly less than flat stomach.

"Um… He hasn't been raping me, Kagome. Jesus." Kagome's eyes widened. "We… Um, we're actually mated. Surprise!" I threw my hands up in a festive manner, hoping to calm down the people in front of me. I wasn't sure what to do, especially since Sesshomaru was due back any minute, but they needed to calm down before he showed up.

"But… But I thought he hated humans." The wind kicked up, blowing my long black hair behind me. I felt more than heard Sesshomaru approaching. Shit. Shit. Shit. The widening of Kagome's eyes and Inuyasha's suddenly protective stance confirmed my suspicion.

"Listen, let's just forget about this kidnapping business, alright? I'll introduce you!"

Before Kagome could speak, Inuyasha had tossed her protectively behind him. Sesshomaru walked toward them, neither slow nor fast, carrying a large tray of food in his hand as he did so.

"Eat, Rin." Sesshomaru carefully stepped between us, coming head to head with his half brother.

"Inuyasha. To what do I owe this displeasure?" He glanced at the girl Inuyasha was guarding. "I see you've found one of my hired whores. Go now, Rin has no use of you."

"Hey, I'm not a whore!"

"We're taking Rin back with us, you idiot!"

I sat down on the grass, practically inhaling the platter of food as they bickered. "Come sit down, Kagome. From what I hear, they could be at this for hours." Kagome rushed to my side, sitting down in the grass next to me as we shared a platter of fruit. "I guess Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are always having pissing contests." I whispered loudly, grinning widely when Sesshomaru spared a glance in my direction before continuing his conversation with Inuyasha.

Kagome and I grabbed a piece of watermelon, listening intently.

"Rin has chosen to be with me. You'll have to find someone else for your affections, half breed."

"Hey," I called out. "None of that half-breed business, Sesshomaru. Remember, our child is going to be a half demon also."

"But our child will be far superior to the likes of Inuyasha." Sesshomaru reached down and lovingly stroked my hair as I ate. I smiled up at him as I bit into a piece of watermelon.

"You were right, by the way. I was starving!" The food was nearly emptied from the plate and I wanted more. Kagome still held her piece of watermelon, staring at the demons. "Are you going to finish that, Kagome?" She handed me the watermelon, absentmindedly.

"Wait, hold up." Inuyasha reached down for Kagome, pulling her close to him. "I'm not interested in Rin. Kagome is the one I used magic to get back here. I have no idea how Rin showed up."

Sesshomaru cast a sidelong glance in my direction. I stood up before placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"You shouldn't be surprised. Kagome is my best friend, I wasn't about to let you hurt her for your nefarious plot." His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Hn."

Kagome stepped forward, grabbing my hand as she did so. "Did you act like you were me the entire time?"

"Well of course! What are friends for? I remembered you telling me kind of about Inuyasha, so when he mentioned him I didn't deny that I was you. He didn't know our names so I didn't have to lie about that or anything, but I wasn't about to let him hunt you down, especially when I didn't know what to do about him."

"Do about me, mate?" Lord Sesshomaru's eyes danced although the rest of his expression remained immobile.

"Well, I was half way in love with you when you rescued me from that bat demon, so no way was I going to let another chick move in on you."

"Hn."

I looked at my best friend. "Are you staying in this time with Inuyasha?"

Kagome's face flushed. "We've been so worried about finding you we hadn't really discussed it. I mean, I did come here after all, but we were going to try and find a way for you to get home. You didn't ask to be here, so why should you have to stay?"

"Take her and die." Sesshomaru placed a light hand on one of his swords. I wrapped an arm around his waist, my face nuzzling the fur cascading down his shoulder.

"Thank you for the thought, Kagome. But I have nothing to go back to in our time. Everything I have is here, especially if you're staying."

"You're happy then, Rin?" Kagome reached forward and hugged me, ignoring the growl emanating from Sesshomaru.

"The happiest I've ever been. I'm fine, really." Kagome cried heavily into my ear.

"I just worried about you so much. I thought for sure he was going to eat you and then hunt me down next."

I glared at Inuyasha. "What stories have you been shoveling down her ears, Inuyasha? Eating people, really?"

"What? He's done it before, the asshole!" Inuyasha huffed out an irritated breath.

"It's alright, Kagome. I'll make sure the boogey man doesn't get to you."

* * *

9 months later

* * *

"It was really sweet of you to let Inuyasha and Kagome stay at the castle, Sesshomaru." I nuzzled his bare chest, trying to ignore the giant balloon I was calling a stomach. Only a few more months and I wouldn't have to worry about knocking things off tables when I turned, or bending down, sitting up, sitting down and then getting back up, etc. Being pregnant was difficult enough, but being pregnant with a half demon? It was ridiculous. I was tired but energized all at once, I could use insane bursts of strength and speed, and I could also hear, smell, see, and taste everything so much more potently than I'd been able to do during my first stages of pregnancy. I didn't know how I planned on coping afterwards. I mean, I loved food so much and I didn't want it tasting terrible or mediocre after I gave birth.

"It was necessary. However, the mutt is not. His presence here in unnecessary." Sesshomaru caressed my long black hair, weaving his hands in and out of it out of habit.

"You know it was necessary that Inuyasha be here," I playfully slapped his chest, smiling slightly at his sudden growl. "They're mated now, so Kagome isn't going anywhere without Inuyasha, especially to the castle of the terrifying dog demon Lord Sesshomaru."

I sat up in bed slowly, staring down at Sesshomaru, no doubt with love shining in my eyes. It was difficult to look at him with anything else.

"Are you sure you're ready for a child? Especially a half-demon?" The last few words were said with a little hitch in my voice, no doubt due to the hormones. Lately all I did was wail and cry. Jaken assured me that meant the pregnancy was nearing an end.

Sesshomaru sat up, placing a cool hand along my cheek. "Knowing you are the mother of my children is the greatest gift I could receive, half-demon or not. All the traits you possess will be equally as wonderful in our child. Do you doubt me?" His eyes flashed red before returning to their golden hue.

"No, I don't doubt you. It's just that sometimes when you speak to Inuyasha, I just hope you don't feel the same way about the child."

"Nonsense." Sesshomaru stood, dressing himself in his usual garments before lifting me from the bed, his arms wrapping mostly around my body. He leaned down slowly, lips touching mine gently before pulling away and draping me in a kimono. "Dinner will be ready soon." And with that we made our way out of our chambers and into the large open area with wooden tables and stools.

Kagome and Inuyasha were already seated. Kagome waved happily when she saw us. "Less than a month, Rin! Are you excited or what?" Kagome chirped excitedly.

"With you there, I'm sure I'll be just fine!" I pecked Kagome's cheek before sitting down next to Sesshomaru at the head of the table. Kagome had been training with Kaede and other priestesses in the villages nearby to learn anything and everything she could about helping women give birth. I had no idea how I was going to get through it without a lot of pain meds, but Kagome assured me I would be fine. I just hoped she was right.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called out the name roughly. "Have you faired well?" The words were practically dripping with malice, Sesshomaru's claws digging into the chair beneath him. I gaped at him, surprised he'd even addressed his brother at all, especially formally.

"Uh." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome for a second. "Yeah, yeah I'm good."

"Good." Sesshomaru and I looked at each other, my expression no doubt laced with concern. Was Sesshomaru feeling alright? I reached out under the table, gripping his hand comfortingly before returning to my food. Being pregnant always left me hungry.

"I see you've been practicing with father's sword." More silence. Was Sesshomaru trying to be polite to Inuyasha? It looked like he was dying!

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "What the hell are you playing at, Sesshomaru?" Kagome swatted his hand angrily.

"Be nice, Inuyasha!"

"I merely inquired about the sword." Sesshomaru's voice roughened even more as his eyes looked stricken and his hands cracked the wood of the chair. He looked like he was about ready to burst.

"Well quit it, would ya?" Inuyasha huffed before picking up a piece of meat from his plate.

"I was merely curious how it was that a pathetic half demon such as yourself seems to think he's capable of wielding such a blade without falling over?" The words rushed from Sesshomaru's mouth, his sentence barely finished before his entire body relaxed from the recent ordeal of being nice.

I clutched his arm, gaining his attention. "It means a lot that you tried," I smiled up at him. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

"I love you," Sesshomaru whispered.

We barely noticed Inuyasha's angry words as we stood from the table and left back to our room, intent on expressing that love to the fullest.


	16. Epilogue

"Push, child. Ye must push!"

Searing pain surrounded me in a haze of torment. "No, no, no. I don't want to push." Tears crashed down my face as I wailed loudly. "Sesshomaru has to be here. I can't do this by myself." Another contraction hit me hard. I felt as if I couldn't breathe for hours, yet minutes ticked by. My hands were clutching the large array of blankets beneath me as I felt another spasm building. I'd been in labor for hours and I hadn't seen Sesshomaru once since it had started. I felt like I was dying.

"It's going to be fine, he'll be here." Kagome placed a cold compress along my forehead. "It was just a demon on the outskirts of his land, he can handle it, Rin. But you have to push now. The baby is ready to come out!" Pain built higher and higher until I couldn't do anything but cry out in agony. Why wasn't he here? He should have defeated some pathetic demon by now, the ass.

Wave after wave of pain spiraled through me. I vaguely heard a blanket tearing as anger started to beat at the front of my mind.

"I can't, I'm not strong enough." Another contraction took place. "That sorry son of a bitch! WHY ISN'T HE HERE. He did this to me, he has to be here!" I wailed and pushed with all of my might, anger helping to speed along the process. I collapsed onto the bed as I heard a small wailing noise echo the large room.

"Oh Rin!" Kagome exclaimed as the door burst open, Sesshomaru rushing into the large open room.

"Are you alright, Rin?" He placed a hand along my cheek before turning to Kaede, who was holding the child.

"Is it a boy?" I asked as Sesshomaru took the baby in his arms. Kaede began helping Kagome with the task of cleaning up the after birth. I tried not to pay attention, mostly because I didn't want to feel so embarrassed by them checking out my lady bits.

"No," was all he said as he stared down at the infant.

I felt my heart sink. I knew how much he'd wanted a boy.

Sesshomaru stood staring down at the small infant for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke again, barely glancing up from his baby.

"She's beautiful. She looks just like her mother." His normally monotone voice held just a trace of awe as he brought her over to me.

"You're not upset?" Sesshomaru placed the little bundle gently into my arms. I looked down in wonder at the being I'd helped create.

"Never."

Staring up at me was the most precious creature I'd ever beheld. All of those hard months had produced the most perfect child. She had silver hair, just like Sesshomaru's, little dog ears resting atop her head, and the most enchanting pair of brown eyes.

"She looks like you, not like me," I said lightly.

"Her eyes are all yours. When she smiled up at me it was like I was staring right at you. She's perfect."

Holding our small bundle in my arms, I kissed Sesshomaru as he sat down on the bed by me.

"I love you so much."

"I love and cherish every moment you give me, Rin."

"What should we name her?" I asked, having no idea.

"I think Rin would fit nicely."

Kissing Sesshomaru once more, I nuzzled our child until she fell asleep before allowing myself to rest into Sesshomaru, completely happy that I'd stumbled into a time warp all those months ago.


End file.
